Sex, Murder, Lies , & Death
by msmiyabi
Summary: The Bounty is what bought everyone together,The Bounty is what caused death,The Bounty is what Bought Julia and Gren Back,The Bounty is what cause 2 enemies to work together to get there loves back,The Bounty is what caused revenge. Sex,Murder, & death.
1. 真実のうた True Song

**~~Sex, Murder, Lies, & Death~~**

**By: Msmiyabi**

**I Don't Own Bebop Or** **the Japanese Music Artist I'm using in this Fic.**

**__****This Fic is RATED M for Strong Language, Sexual Content, Violence, & Moral Corruption. **

**A/N: When I write in _Italic. It means what the character is thinking to their self. Or also POV's._**

**Thank you for your support. **

* * *

****

"Oh, Lord, I wonder what the next bounty is seems like we've been on a roll, lately." Faye laughed, looking at Spike.

"Hey, Faye turn it up" _Spike Yelled. "_I know that girl!"

"Huh?"

_Spike grabbed the remote and turned up the TV really loud. _"I can't believe it. I fucking know that girl."

"What? Who?" _Faye Asked._

"New bounty?" _Jet said as he came into the room._

"Shh, Jet, I'm trying to listen!"

"Apparently there has been a mistake in our last broadcast. Ex-Syndicate member Tiffani Takashi is not wanted, at all...sorry for the big misunderstanding and I hope that Tiffany didn't go through too much this past week. For other news, there is a hot new bounty for everyone, but the bad thing is that we don't have much information on him."

"Yes, like she said, all we got is a name: Shin and a few pictures. He was last seen on Mars and he's worth 60 billion woolongs."

"That's a lot of money! I can buy a lot of bags with that, but he's soo cute! I hope they don't catch him!"

"Riiight...anyway, this bounty is so high because he is member of the Red Dragon Syndicate. He is also seen alot with Syndicate King and leader Vicious, whom he have little information on as well...just a name and a picture."

Spike turned off the TV and stared up at the ceiling, both of his friends waiting for him to say something. By this point they all had questions running through their minds and were very much confused.

"Spik-ku? Who was that girl?" _Faye Asked?_

"Tiffani ... her name is Tiffani, Faye... I know her from my syndicate days…. It's funny now that I know Vicious is alive. I know for a fact that bitch saved his life..."

_Spike punch the table_ " DAMN HER!"

"How do you know she saved him?"

"The night I went to fight Vicious she was actually watching us fight the whole time. After everything was over and before I collapsed, I swear I saw her run to him...I know I did. And to think all she did was torture people….. you would think she liked to see people get hurt or watch people die."

"You think she's with him?"

"I doubt it cause then she would be on the broadcast, remember? Plus Vicious doesn't fuck with women lower than him"

* * *

"Not these bullshit bounty hunters after me, again….. Saitei" _Tiffani Sighed_.

_Tiffani quickly got up from her bed, then pulled out her gun and Katana, now ready for action. She walked into the living room of her apartment, waiting calmly._ "JUST FUCKING COME OUT ALREADY!". _In a flash everyone come out of their hiding places and the battle for survival began, men of all sizes and ethnicity coming towards her and quickly forming a circle around her._

"Are you Ms. Tiffani Takashi?"

"That's none of your fucking business. Don't worry about it, just bring it."

_She took her guard, now slicing and shooting at every little thing she saw moving, blood getting all over her and the floor. Spinning in circles, sliding, and rolling on the floor, she did everything she could to make sure she didn't get hit. After only moments, she had taken down everyone and was still standing._

"You guys were worthless…..weak" _She laughed._ "Fucking Pathetic. But I know there is more where that came from."

* * *

"Vicious...I don't hear anything, anymore."

"So?"

"You think they killed her?" _Shin asked as they stood out on the fire escape._

"And if they did, we'll find a new place to hide out."

"Or maybe he has a boyfriend and they killed them."

"You worry too much Shin. Let's just go inside a find out."

"Do you have to say everything so coldly?"

_Climbing into the windows, they saw blood all over the floor and bodies everywhere; bodies missing heads, legs, arms, and even fingers._

"Who the hell could have done this? We need someone like them as another body guard for you."

"You're probably right about the man thing."

_Tiffani heard all the noise they were making from behind the couch. She sat waiting for her next two victims. They were walking in her direction. She got ready and full of energy with a 15 second pause she arose from behind the couch in a rage, putting the Katana to Vicious' throat and the gun to Shin's head._

"JUST WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO!"

_She was breathing so heavily and growing impatient as Vicious laughed at her in such a __mischievous __manner, but he also couldn't believe that she had a Katana to his throat or even that she had killed all his men. It kind of made him ashamed of all the bodies he had seen dead to this simple little woman._

"My, my, Tiboo, you haven't changed a bit."

"WHAT? WHO TOLD YOU THAT NAME? WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT FROM?"

"I guess we underestimated your fighting skills at the syndicate; thought you were only good for one thing."

"EXCUSE? Just what are you implying?"

"Nothing… Nothing of the sort." _As he laughed._

_Vicious noticed that her guard was down and ran to turn on the light. Tiffani's mouth dropped when she saw him. She couldn't believe it was him. Vicious...the guy that took her in when she had nothing, the guy she had feelings for, yet never told him, the guy whose life she had saved... Yes Vicious._

"Vicious? What are you doing here? Wait and Shin, too?"

"Shin, you tell her while I call some back-up to get these bodies and clean up this mess." _He stated as he walked off._

_She turned to look at him and finally dropped the gun._

"So talk."

"Well, I got a bounty on my head and everyone is going to be looking for me now."

"Ok so what does this bloody bullshit have to do with me? And who would be dumb enough to get a bounty on you? Why come to my place?"

"Well I had to take care of some business...basically just kill a few people here and there. Vicious suggested we stay here since you're well known as the Ex- Member to the rest of the world. No way they would search for us here."

"What do you mean 'us'?"

"Vicious and I."

"Vicious? What did he do?"

"Nothing, but it was put out there. If you see him, you're bound to find me."

"This is great….. Just fucking great...I don't want to be back in the syndicate, again."

"We didn't come here for that...we need a place to stay."

"Oh whatever you're welcome to stay here, now if you'll excuse me I have to go shower...I have a lot blood on me."

_As Tiffani went to take a hot shower, Vicious called the rest of his men into the apartment. He gave out orders on cleaning the room with the blood and dumping the bodies. Afterwards, he took a seat on the couch next to Shin._

"Where did she go?" _Vicious asked._

"She went to take a shower...you don't hear the singing?"

"Thought it was the radio."

"She sure is cute though...when was she ever so hot?"

"You're always thinking with your dick Shin. I'm just impressed by her fighting skills. Both the katana and gun...we need more people like that back in the syndicate. She took down our men like they were nothing and she's just a tiny little girl."

"Girl? How old is she?"

"23."

_Tiffani stepped out of the shower with the towel wrapped around her body. She stopped to look at herself in the mirror and wiped the steam off of it._ "Damn I'm hot" _She smiled then started brushing her teeth and went into deep thought._

_I can't believe it...he's really here. I thought I'd never see him again. To think how he first met me running away from my family then bumping into him...I was like 16, young, and beautiful. As soon as I got to the mansion he assigned me to be a tormenter and room. Now's he's here._

_Funny how I remember that night..Spike came like yesterday._

**~FLASH BACK~**

Tiffani ran up to Vicious and held him, then checked his pulse.

"Vicious, are you ok? You're bleeding and I'm scared!"

"Scared of what? Death….. Silly girl my time has come...I fight my battle so leave me here to die it's my destiny."

"Your destiny? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME VICIOUS! That's not true cause then you wouldn't be alive now!"

"I SAID JUST LET ME FUCKING DIE!"

Tiffani picked him up the best way she could and dragged him to her room, immediately lying him on her bed and trying to get the bullet out of him.

"Please don't die...you bought me into this, so what happens to me if you die?"

**~FLASH BACK ENDS~**

_It's funny how I used him. I saved him as my excuse to get out of the syndicate, yet why wouldn't he let me go? I did save his life..._

_Tiffany rinsed out her tooth brush and walked out of the bathroom to her bedroom to get dressed in her nightgown._

_Vicious waited a few minutes before he entered her bedroom door and locked it behind him._

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sleeping in this bed with you."

"WHAT? No you're not!"

"Yes I am...I slept in the same bed with you before, so don't make a deal out of this."

"That was a long time ago. Times change you could have turned into a Pervert"

"Women throw pussy at me 24/7 because of who I am. I seen so women naked I hardly get turned on anymore"

"I guess if you put it like that…. Wow…. ok fine you can sleep but don't TOUCH ME!"

_Vicious stripped down to his boxers and got into bed with her._

"Vicious..."

"What?"

"Can you …put your arm around me?"

"What? Why? I thought you said don't touch you "

"Please, for me? Remember you used to say I was like your lil sister."

"I thought I was a pervert. But since you are letting me stay here fine."

He put his arm around her and they both slept soundly.

**The Next Morning**

Faye laid down on the couch, relaxed and trying to figure out ways to get Spike to notice her and not trying to seem too sluttish. After all, he was still hung up on that Blonde-Headed Bimbo.

"Faye, you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"We're on Mars and we have to go food shopping. Plus this would be a good time to search for Vicious."

"I guess."

Faye got into the red tail and Spike got into his swordfish.

* * *

_While pushing her cart around and shopping for the two idiots at home, Tiffani walked into the seafood section and bumped into someone she never thought she would see again. Trying her best to turn her cart the other way before being spotted, she soon realized it was too late when he had already said her name. She turned around, smiling at him._

"Oh. Hi, Spike. Didn't see you there."

"Hi Tiffani...what brings you here?" _He asked so sarcastically._

"I live here."

"On Mars?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm well have you ran into Vicious?"

"Who? No Haven't seen that Kisama since I left the Red Dragon."

"Intresting. Are you sure?"

_Quickly changing the subject._ "Who is the girl next to you? Are you shanking her? Is she your jumpoff?"

"Excuse me? Take your crappy British or American slang somewhere else. Bitch this is Japan and I'm not anyone's jumpoff.

"Whatever. I'm off"

* * *

_Tiffani entered the Apartment leaving all her bags on the floor. She went into the bedroom to change into her dance outfits; Sports Bra and spandex. Since she had to do her job in a few minutes, Tiffani went back to the door and noticed all the bags were gone. When Vicious tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to the bags on the table, she smiled._

"Don't think I did it to be nice...I did it so my food wouldn't get stolen."

"Very funny sense of humor."

_She heard a knock and answered the door to see four people waiting for her. She left them and positioned herself in the living room for them to get ready to do Yoga, but she tried to concentrate because what Vicious said had hurt her very much and she was thinking about telling Spike he was here. She set up the mats for her students and got into position. Then there was another knocking at the door and she saw Shin answer it. Three guys came in sitting on her dining room table with cards. I guess they much be playing poker, she thought._

"Hey V-man, who's the chick?"

"Which one?"

"The little one with the black and blonde hair."

"That's Tiffani"

"You mean Syndicate HOF Torturer."

"Yea."

"Damn she's hotter in person. I would love to get in that pussy."

Everyone laughed except Vicious.

Sorry people that chapter 1 I know it was probably boring but I had to introduce everyone somehow but I promise next chapter will be better. 3 People get shot, Someone gets Jealous, Someone makes love, and Spike and Faye are getting Wild.


	2. ゆめ Dream

**~~Sex, Murder, Lies, & Death~~**

**By: Msmiyabi**

**I Don't Own Bebop Or** **the Japanese Music Artist I'm using in this Fic.**

**__****This Fic is RATED M for Strong Language, Sexual Content, Violence, & Moral Corruption. **

**A/N: When I write in _Italic. It means what the character is thinking to their self. Or also POV's._**

**Thank you for your support. **

* * *

"I can't believe that bitch… Tiffani has some nerve to think I'm some kind of slut! I mean, who the fuck does she think she is? I only did it to look good for Spike!"

_Walking to Faye's door Spike wanted to talk to her. To tell her he was surprised at how she handled the incident with Tiffani today and how she seemed to be acting more mature instead of childish ways and that he liked her mature side very much._

"Hey, Faye."

"Umm, yeah."

"What're you doing," he asked as they unceremoniously walked into her room.

"Umm, nothing...what do you want?"

"Just wanted to talk to you," Spike insisted innocently, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Ok."

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I liked how you handled everything today with Tiffani. I was kind of shocked that you didn't even try to attack her."

"Well, you know I…"

"I liked the fact that you let it go and didn't bother with her. That shows a lot of maturity, if you know what I mean."

"I guess I am getting older, so I'm toning down my anger." _She smiled_

"Well good, but anyway, I got a tip from someone about Vicious."

"Yes, a tip, but I'm not sure if it's a set up or for real," _Faye insisted, suddenly nervous._

"Well where is this place?"

"Ummm, it's …sort of not a place…it's area."

"Ok, so when do we go...tomorrow morning?"

"No not tomorrow cause if it's a setup he will be expecting us tomorrow. So let's wait a day."

"Ok, Spike

"Btw Faye. I'm sleeping in here tonight"

"What? Why?"

"Because I miss sleeping next to a women. Yes I said it. Plus I been sleep walking a lot lately. After losing Julia I haven't been sleeping the same."

* * *

"Tiffani."

"Huh?"

_Tiffani was so scared to hear Vicious say her name so coldly and he also had his arm around her waist, which scared her even more. Is he going to kill me? Is he going to hurt me? Or even try to rape me? She thought to herself, now so paranoid to what Vicious might have wanted to do to her since he was always so mean to her._

"You asleep?"

"Not anymore...but make it quick please. What do you need," _she demanded, pretending to be half asleep._

"Well, I wanted to know why you saved me? Why didn't let me die?"

"Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"NO! I want to know now! The guys were talking about it today and we can't seem to figure out why."

"Vicious, it's cause you're like family, now can I go back to sleep?"

"I don't buy that bullshit, and neither does Shin, so why did you save me? Was it to use me?"

"No."

"WAS IT SO YOU CAN HAVE PROTECTION?"

"No."

"WAS IT FOR SOME MONEY?"

"No."

"WAS IT A WAY FOR YOU TO LEAVE THE SYNDICATE?"

"No."

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK WAS IT! ARE YOU GOING TO FUCKING TELL ME OR DO I HAVE TO MAKE YOU?" _Squeezing her wrist._

"My fucking God, Vicious it's because…"

"BECAUSE WHAT?"

"I had feelings for you ok… I was in love with you. At that time I had no one or anything thing…. You found me and took me in , treated me like family. FOR FUCK SAKE YOU COOKED FOR ME, PROTECTED ME, AND WAS MY ONLY FRIEND. YOU WERE THE ONLY MAN IN THAT WHOLE DAMN SYNDICATE THAT DIDN'T JUDGE ME OR TREAT ME LIKE I WAS A PIECE OF MEAT. You treated me like a person and I LOVED YOU FOR IT! I FUCKING LOVED YOU FOR IT. Are you happy now? Now you know….ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW, VICIOUS? YOUR WERE THE ONLY MAN IN MY HEART AND WAS SO KIND TO ME. I WILL NEVER FORGET IT AND IT'S SAD TO SAY I STILL FEEL THAT WAY KNOW."

_Tiffani then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She just laid there trying her force herself. Vicious just sat up and was shocked at what he heard, trying to take it in and calm down. He wanted to curse her out after she had a outburst that crazy. _

_She said she loved me... he heard her saying it over and over again in his mind. She said she fucking loves me. He looked over to Tiffani who looked like she just fell into a deep sleep, but she was really faking it, thus making Vicious more curious. He needed answers, and he knew what she was doing so to aggravate her, he began to talk to himself._

"She said she loves me huh? ME Bullshit? I can't believe it, my lil sister (And no there not related they just act like brother and sister since they were really close when she was in the Syndicate). She don't love me she just want some dick. It's all a lie...a trick just to get she can get me to trust her and maybe even turn Shin and I in? Or she could be working for that bastard Spike...even fucking with him. Tiffani's probably like poison, just another Julia in the making. Probably just another slut just different hair colors."

_All those hurtful things Vicious was saying Tiffani heard. She cried silent tears to herself so Vicious wouldn't hear, but it did hurt her feelings she couldn't believe that her brother would think such bad things about her. She let him stay in her home and even let him share a bed with her, yet after all that he thinks she's some kind of cheap slut. This is the things he feels about her truly?_

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Vicious, man, are you going to fold, or what?"

"No."

"Just face it, man, you're going to lose."

"Vicious, he's right...even I folded. It's a locked game."

"Shut up, Shin." _As he gave him a death glare._

"Alright, so when Akira beats you don't tell me a damn thing."

"How do you know he is going to win?"

"Um, well Vicious, because you never win and we go through this every time. You suck at poker."

"SHUT UP, SHIN!"

"Fine, Vicious...have it your way." _Shin growled as he threw down his cards, revealing Three of a Kind._

"I know, cause there is no other way to have it," _Vicious agreed, revealing his with a Full House and a smirk came across his cold expression._

"No way...he won!"

"Looks like I did, so pay up." _Vicious said with a cold smirk._

"You cheated! I know you did you never win!"

"This is coming from the one that wins every game and deals the cards at every game? I advise you to shut up or you got one coming."

_Shin quickly changed the conversation. Once Tiffani walked into the room._

"Hey guys, there goes the sex slave,"

"Yeah funny, I maybe the sex slave, but remember, we weren't really having sex, Shin. Your dick was too little for me to even consider it any kind of love making or sex." _Tiffani said as she smiled._

"Damn, she played you."

"Shut up, Akira! And you're lucky I'm letting you get away with this one!"

"Anyway, Aside from annoying Shin can play with you guys?"

"NO!"

"Shin, I didn't ask you remember...I don't even consider you a guy. So anyway Akira, can I play?"

"Sure, babe. I don't see why not?"

"Oh, no, see I have a name and it's Tiffani," _she said, taking a seat._

"Ok Akira, since you let the ditz over here play. Time For Her To Ante Up."

"Ante up? But I have no money."

"Aww, sorry, Tiffani, then you can't play." Shin started sarcastically.

"Shut up, Shin...I know a way that I can still play."

"Oh, how so?"

"I will bet with my clothes."

"Really?" _All the men said in unison._

"Ok you can play"

_All the guys agreed as she put her put T-shirt on the table. The guys all grinned cause they all knew Akira always won, but Tiffani brought her own cards and the game was under way._

_Time and time again Tiffani was on a winning streak and yes, she was cheating, being the one to shuffle the deck. She knew where all the good cards were and she placed them where it would all be dealt to her. And No one dare say she cheated cause Akira was dealing, so, needless to say, she had the guys stripping there cause she had all the money playing for hours until everyone was down to their boxers and completely flat broke._

"So Akira, I think it's time you go home now.

"Come on, Tiffani, it's cold out there!"

"Akira, it's 85 degrees outside! How is it cold?"

"But."

"What? I won your clothes fair square? Are you going to be a fucking wanker about it?"

"Go before I do to you what I did the night when your comrades tried to attack me."

_With that he ran out the door with the speed of light. Tiffani closed the door behind him and sighed, then letting out a big laugh and was excited. The two half naked men stared at her and figured it out...she had cheated through the whole game._

"I can't believe it! You cheated, didn't you?"

"Duh! How did you not know that? But anyway, take your clothes back and get dressed. "

"Why?"

"We're going out."

"Going out where?"

"Shin, relax! Just get dressed! I won this money, so we're going out to eat. SO IF YOU TWO DON'T GET DRESSED I'M GOING TO HAVE TO CHOKE THE BOTH OF YOU!"

"Shin, just do what she says...I'm sure she has a plan for us."

* * *

I can't believe this shit! Why the hell am I thinking about her while looking at Julia's picture? What's wrong with me? Am I falling for Faye? I mean, I do love her new attitude and this calm, mature, ass-kicking Faye but..."

_Spike was so confused and kept thinking to himself about Faye and why was he thinking about her? Him seeing her for a women and not this slut or un-mature bitch who was full of herself. He saw her grow up into a woman-the kind of woman Julia was but even better. The kind of woman men die for or dream of. He was questioning himself about his feelings towards her, talking to himself and making him even more confused. After that night he came back from the Syndicate, Faye had taken care of him and never left his side once. Nursing him back to good health, Cleaning up the bebop, and she even handled the cooking. Was he in love? Or was he in lust? Then it hit him. Spike got up and made his way towards Faye's room. As he got there he locked the door and turned on the light._

"Spike, what are you doing? I'm trying to sleep."

"Something I should have done a long time ago but am going to do now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Shh. Just let me make you feel good."

"Make me feel..?"

_Spike got her to shut up with a kiss and she kissed him back, too. After all, it's been a while for her as well. Faye was so confused about this but didn't bother to question him. She didn't want to ruin the moment. Spike made his way down to her neck and was kissing all over it and biting it softly, Making circles around her neck with is tongue._ "Damn" _Faye lightly said as she started to breath heavy._ This turned Faye on even more. She took off her bra but stopped she didn't want to seem like a whore and just let Spike take it off. Spike's took off Faye's bra and it revealed her bare breast. He stared before putting one in his mouth. Sucking and licking her nipples. He stopped and let out a quick smile. He took his boxers off and smiled at her. Then he continued to kiss her neck and her chest, grabbing both of her breasts. He put them together so he could suck on them both at the same time. This made Faye moan in pleasure and cry out his name over and over again. Then he suddenly stopped and looked at her.

"Faye," he asked, "do you love me?"

…"Yes, Spike, I do love you…and I want you to make love to me. But…. Love to me better than Julia."

"Shh"

_Spike put his finger over Faye's lips and immediately went back to sucking her chest, then kissing her stomach as he stuck his finger into her wet and warm pussy, trying to open her up some since she was as tight as he had suspected._

"Spike, are you going to take my panties off? They're getting wet."

_He smiled as her ripped her panties off in answer and kissed her passionately as he stuck himself into her moist opening, stroking her slow and softly. Spike could tell by the moans that she was enjoying herself, so he sped up, stroking her harder and faster._ "Fuck oh my god! Spike" _Faye scratched his back and a few tears fell from her eyes. He was so big and it hurt like hell, but she still enjoyed all of it. Now yelling at him to go harder and faster, she didn't give a damn if Jet heard her anymore because she was with the guy she always fancied and they were becoming intimate. Getting so caught into the moment, Spike suddenly came inside her sweet love canal and breathlessly fell down beside her._

"Faye?"

"Yes, Spike?"

"Honestly, I don't love you, but… I'm falling in love with you and I can't control myself. Tonight I had to have you since you were on my mind."

"It's ok, cause I love you and at least you have some kind of feelings for me."

"Oh, SHIT!"

"What?" _a tired Faye asked._

"I did it inside of you?"

"Huh?"

"I came inside of you!"

"It's ok, Spike, I can't get pregnant...I'm on the shot, remember?" _She lied._

"Oh, yeah...phew."

"Spike, promise me we're going to get Vicious tomorrow."

"I promise. But why are you all into getting him now?"

"After what he did to you I just am."

"You do know that Vicious was with Julia first?"

"Yea and I know you took her away from he didn't need to try to kill you. He also didn't need to kill Mao."

_Spike cuddled with Faye as they both fell asleep due to their tiring coupling._

* * *

"I can't believe you two! Having us kicked out of the restaurant!"

"Whoa Tiffani, you're making it seem like it's my fault! Vicious was one that go us into this shitty mess!"

"WHAT!"

"It's true! If you weren't so rude to the girl, she would have never gotten her brother to fight us!"

"Fight you guys? I was the one fighting him, not you!"

"So if you were fighting, it was your fault!"

"Me! I was saving both your asses, you ungrateful fuckers! The guy started all this stuff when I was trying to eat so I had to teach him some manners!"

"But you invited her over."

"Yeah, I know I did, but you two could have been nicer."

"WHAT? I WAS nice to her! I was even trying to get her number! Vicious told me to tell her that he wanted her to get lost, cause he knew if he did it she wouldn't like it. "

"It's still your fault."

"No it's not cause she didn't believe me and Vicious said 'Bitch, get lost and stop throwing your plastic body at me!"

"I'm just mad because you two had on wigs and very little makeup. What if you two were fighting and the wig/makeup came off? What were you going to do then?"

"It doesn't even matter the point is we didn't and I don't see why Vicious' stupid ASS IS JUST SITTING HERE."

"Look, I have no time to argue with you two assholes...I'm going to bed."

_Tiffani stormed off to her bathroom, immediately went to take a hot shower. Both Vicious and Shin were still in the living room trying to get a hold of what happened tonight._

"I can't believe her! Man, she is ridiculous!"

"Yea….but she's right, Shin...what if we did get caught?"

"So you're taking her side? After it was your stupid ass who got us into this?"

"SHIN, SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I KILL YOU HERE AND YOU KNOW I CAN! SHE IS RIGHT AND I KNOW IT' S MY FAULT BUT YOU HAVE TO LOOK AT THE LOGIC!"

"Whatever, man."

"FUCK THIS! I'M GOING TO BED!"

Vicious went into Tiffani's room and closed the door behind himself, immediately changing his clothes and getting into bed. All the while he was thinking about last night. He knew Tiffani was in the shower and he could get his answers. Besides, he really wanted to take his mind off of Shin. Tiffani got out the shower and walked in the room with the towel rapped her body, dripping wet she look at Vicious and rolls her eyes.

"WHAT?"

"Nothing. Your dripping on the floor."

"Shut up it's my carpet. And anyway you need to turn around I need to get dressed.

_Vicious just got up and left the room, heading to the kitchen. Maybe I need another drink he thought. He opened the kitchen door and pulled out a Sapporro. Within a minute he downed the entire beer. Hmmm I need fucking answers he said to himself and she's going to answer tonight even if I have to choke her. With that thought he walked back into the room and caught a glimpse of Tiffani's sexy nightie. Damn he though she looks hella sexy. He walked into the bedroom and laid down in bed. The alcohol was blocking his thoughts. He kept thinking about sex. Vicious concentrate and speak he said in his mind._

"When you said you loved me last night, did you really mean it?"

"Excuse me?"

"When you said you loved me last night, did you really mean it?"

_Tiffani sat up and sighed before she began to speak._

"Yes, Vicious, I meant it… I love you and I always have. Why would I ever lie to you about it? That night when I saved you, you told me to let you die. I couldn't do that. I just couldn't let you go. I didn't want to lose you that way…. I dragged you to my room and took the bullet out of you myself. I stopped to bleeding and held you the entire night. I was covered in blood…" _She Sighed_. "I wrapped you up in bandages and watched you your entire coma. I had the doctors come in and monitor you as well….. I just couldn't leave you." _She began to cry. "_Come on I even fought for you tonight...you can trust me, and I'm not like Julia… We're two different people and I will never be like her….."

"Why the fuck are you crying?"

_Tiffani didn't want to tell Vicious she heard all the shit he said last night. She kissed Vicious as a distraction but he broke it, staring at her. Even though it was a distraction she started to feel bad and laid back down, turning her face as she kept crying silently. He hurt her feelings again she had kissed him and he just broke it like it meant nothing, like he didn't care at all._

_Vicious let everything she just said settle in, as drunk and horny he was he then grabbed her up again, wiping the tears from her eyes. He looked at her up and down and thought again how sexy she looked. Damn he thought and he just kissed her. (Yes I know more sex. Not again right? lol)_

_Kissing with a passionate sensuality, both felt themselves getting caught in the moment as they began stripping each together. Vicious picked Tiffani up and put her on top of him. Tiffani held on to Vicious chest as she began to ride him slowl_y. _She went up, down, and from side to side. She let out soft moans. Vicious didn't like the idea without foreplay. Only women he did that for was Julia. But the mood he was in tonight things were a little different. Without any thinking, he got on top of her, kissing her neck and chest slowly while holding her hands._ "You like that Baby?" "Uh huh. Yea Vicious please don't stop." _She let out several soft moans as he softly bit her body and places she never knew were that sensitive. Vicious moved his head down to her stomach, kissing all over it and licking her waist, hoping there was a spot there for her to moan and go crazy._

_Tiffani moaned and stopped Vicious._ "Wait." _Tiffani grabbed the stereo remote next to her, turning on music so Shin wouldn't hear them. Vicious give her an evil grin as his head was going further down. His tongue touched her clit lightly as she moaned._ "Oh Shit." _Vicious licked her clit over and over until Tiffani stopped him. _ "Wait it wouldn't be fear for me to get pleasure by myself would it?" _Vicious grinned, L`Arc-En-Ciel_ "Ophelia" _was playing on the radio as they got into the 69 position. They both preformed oral on each together, but it was difficult for Tiffani since she couldn't moan and please Vicious at the same time. Moving her head up and down faster and faster, Tiffani tried to do as best at sucking him as she could since he kept tasting her inside and sucking on her clit with her finger inside of her. He picked her body up and put it under him as he held her hands._

"Tiffani, this is going to hurt. Hurt way more than when you were riding me."

"What?"

"It's going to hurt because when you were riding me you were going slow and you didn't even really let anything go in. So I'm telling you now I can be very rough and I like to grind during sex."

Kissing her forehead he begin going into her warm body and she began to shiver. Shaking like crazy she became very nervous. It kind of made Vicious feel bad cause it seemed as if she was scared of him taking advantage of her. "If you want me to stop just say so and I will."

_Vicious started to work himself into her. He started off very slow. Stroking gently in and out, then out of nowhere he started going fast and hard while holding her body as she screamed in pain. This was killing her. He began going faster and even harder than before_. " Vicious this hurts so much." _She cried_. "You can scratch my back or bite my neck if it will make you feel better. I will try to go slower." _He was trying to talk her though this since she was in so much pain but it's better to open her now than later he thought. Tiffani just put her pulled him closer so she could feel his body on her as she calm down. She wanted to tell him to stop so bad but since she loved him so much she took all of the pain of him pounding on her insides (I mean come on Vicious is a rough guy LoL). He calmed himself down and got ready to cum. He came inside of the her, then immediately rolled off of her before placing her on top of him. Looking at her eyes he could see tears, so he wiped them away and kissed her on the forehead again._

"You ok?"

"Yes, I am."

"Why didn't you tell me to stop?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Why didn't you tell me to stop? I see it in your eyes...you were in pain."

Vicious, I'm fine, but I'm really tired."

"Fine then...I'm tired, too."

_Both people fell asleep, Tiffani on top of Vicious with his arm around her._

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Hey, Akira, you want to fold? What's wrong? You dealt yourself loser cards by mistake?"

"Shut up, Maki! I would expect that from Shin, not you."

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean? Why are you involving me in this?"

"Would all of you shut the fuck up and play!"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, Vicious is a little cranky! Is he mad because Tiffani was yelling at him last night?" _Shin said sarcastically._

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard her yelling last night and then you turned on the music so I wouldn't hear."

_Tiffani walked out of her bedroom dressed in a black sports bra and some tight shorts. The outfit accentuated her hourglass shape. She was getting ready for one of her yoga groups and as she came out all the guys' mouths dropped at her new yoga outfit._

"Damn…you two are lucky to be living here with that."

"Maki, man, I know what you mean! You see that body? Yo I would love to hit that!"

"Akira and Maki...you two both know I've been trying to get her since day one and if she doesn't want me, she wouldn't want either of you!"

"Ok, Shin, so why don't we all share her?" _Laughing._

"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! THAT'S ENOUGH! Can we fucking play already?"

"Whoa, V-man, calm down!"

"Yeah! We were just having a lil fun! Since when is she any of your concern anyway? I thought that whole brother-sister shit is done."

"She's not! It's just that she's still like my sister and I don't want her to be with any of you clowns."

_The doorbell rang and Tiffani answered it, letting in two males. All four men, Shin, Akira, Maki and Vicious all stared them down with evil eyes as they all took positions in the living room._

"Hey, V-man, looks like they beat us to her," _said Akira._

_Vicious was trying to concentrate on playing the game, but had to peak at Tiffani and those guys. They were getting too close, in his opinion, and too much touching was going on._

"Yo, Vicious, I think he just touched her ass. I think he just touched your sisters ass." _Shin said jokingly_

"Shin, thank you." _Vicious replied with a nice grin on his face._

_With that, Vicious got up and went up to the guy Kevin and hit him square in the face with the end of his Katana and sat back down in order to play his game like nothing had ever happened. Kevin immediately fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes and was bleeding profusely from his nose._

" WHAT THE FUCK? That bastard broke my nose!"

"Kevin, Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry! It's just he gets so protective over me sometimes."

"Really Tiffani? Apologizing? What are you apologizing for that fucker was touching you!"

"Vicious, stay out of it you already done enough. God your such a fucking wanker "

"WHAT? HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU SAY THAT?"

"Tiffani, I don't think I can do this class anymore have to go. I need to check on my nose and you will be hearing from my lawyer. Tell that fuck-face I'll see him in court." _With that, he walked out with the help of his friend._

"Vicious, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?"

"DO WHAT? FUCKING PROTECTING YOU FROM THAT BASTARD!"

"Vicious, he touched me by accident, SO FUCKING CALM DOWN ALRIGHT!"

"CALM DOWN? BITCH YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN? I KNEW YOU WAS A WHORE JUST LIKE JULIA! …..YOUR LETTING GUYS TOUCH YOUR ASS NOW AND YOU DON'T DO A THING ABOUT IT? YOU WERE THE ONE LAST NIGHT THAT SAID YOU LOVED ME! DIDN'T WE HAVE SEX LAST NIGHT! DIDN'T WE SHARE SOMETHING LAST NIGHT! YOU SAY YOU WANNA BE WITH ME AND YOU GOT PEOPLE TOUCHING YOU ALL THE TIME! LIKE WHAT THE FUCK?"

_Shin was in shock from what he was hearing. Vicious and Tiffani? An item? How could Vicious do that to him? Vicious knew that he liked to her. Tiffani got so mad that she put on her jacket and left running out of the apartment and down the stairs._

"V-man, where you going?"

"After her."

_Vicious didn't bother with the jacket and kept running after her down the street, both of them knocking over people in the process, but Tiffani was a good way from him running to the alley. She stopped and took a breath, noticing Vicious was nowhere behind her._

"He probably got caught chasing after me...what an idiot."

_Being tired from all the running she stretched, then suddenly heard a number of gunshots. The first thing that came to her mind was Vicious._

_Pulling out a 9mm from her jacket pocket, she ran to the front of the building in the alleyway, trying not to be seen. She was right...it WAS Vicious, and he had been shot, luckily managing to dodge the rest of them. Tiffani looked up and could tell by the hair colors alone whom the assaulters were. Spike and his bitch! She closed one eye and aimed her gun firing at Faye._

_Faye fell to the ground as Spike ran to her side. This was Tiffani's moment, so she picked Vicious up the best way she could and dragged him to her hiding spot. Firing her gun again at Spike, she found that it only hit him in the hand and went right through._

_Ignoring his injury, Spike picked Faye up and wondered who was shooting at them. Vicious was alone..._

_Changing his mind on getting Vicious, Spike decided to take Faye back to Bebop, all the while hurrying to his Swordfish. Meanwhile, Tiffani was trying to drag Vicious home._

Well that it People Chapter 2 I know I know Very Little S/F parts but I promise more in the next Chapter I mean we know alot about then so I wanted to Expose Vicious a little more if you know what I mean But I have a Preview for the next Chapter.

2 People die, someone goes to jail, someone goes into a coma, another person tries to Kill Vicious, Tiffani goes back to the Syndicate, Spike and Faye Raid the Syndicate, Lin comes in play, Tiffani get's shot and I'll let you Imagine the rest.

R+R Thanks


	3. いつまでも Forever Eternally

**~~Sex, Murder, Lies, & Death~~**

**By: Msmiyabi**

**I Don't Own Bebop Or** **the Japanese Music Artist I'm using in this Fic.**

**__****This Fic is RATED M for Strong Language, Sexual Content, Violence, & Moral Corruption. **

**A/N: When I write in _Italic. It means what the character is thinking to their self. Or also POV's._**

**Thank you for your support. **

* * *

****

_It had been days since Tiffani came out of her room and keeping a close eye on Vicious; Shin had become rather annoyed and pissed that Vicious was getting so much attention and he didn't get anything. His Poker buddies came over, yes, but it wasn't enough. He wanted to feel a woman and he wanted her touch so he made a plan for tonight. A plan that would change everything, a plan that he would get the girl, a plan that would end Vicious' life._

"Vicious! I'm so glad to see that you're awake! I thought I lost you again..." _Tiffani wailed, holding back tears._

"Are you seriously crying? I'm fine, I been shot many times before so stop getting all emotional on me."

"Right… Sorry."

"As well as you should be. This only happened because I went to look for you. "

"I'm sorry but you upset me and embarrassed me in front of everything."

"You think I give a shit about what they think? Now for that bastard Kevin, or whatever the fuck his name is he deserved what he got."

"Vicious, you just woke up and the first thing you can talk to me about is Kevin?", _Tiffani demanded, somewhat bewildered._

"Yes. I'm still mad about what he did."

"Oh my gosh. Vicious, it's late, I'm going to sleep I'm tired. Oh! Wait, I have to take a look at your wound, first."

"No. Just leave it."

"Huh? Why do you always have to be so damn stubborn?"

"Cause."

"Vicious just let me look at it, please?"

_He grunted._ "Fine, but you'd better not hurt me."

_Ignoring him, Tiffani observed his wound._ "You seem to be healing pretty fast, which is good...and thank god you woke up now. Before I don't think you could have taken the pain or the bleeding."

"How long ago did I get shot?"

"About 7 weeks from today...but you're still weak and I need to get some antibiotics from the bathroom, so I'll be right back ok?"

_Vicious frowned._ "Wait… tell me who shot me."

"You really don't know?...Spike shot you." She sighed, saying it while clenching her fist.

"You mean my ex comrade Spike? Julia's Spike?"

"Yes, it was him and his purple haired slut."

"Where's Shin?"

"He's outside...probably sleeping it is like 2 a.m"

_Tiffani walked out of her room and headed straight to the bathroom. She had a little basket with her and filled it up with all sorts of things for Vicious. She felt like she was shopping and putting things in a cart, but she was on a mission to take care of Vicious at any cost._

_She closed the cabinet and made her way back to her bedroom, but she never made it. Something or someone stopped her where she couldn't move or even scream. The basket dropped with all the medicine as she felt a gun to her head._

"Hello, Tiffani...I've been waiting for you, …waiting for you to come out of that bedroom and come to me, waiting for you to notice me and forget Vicious. But did you? DID YOU? NO… IT WAS ABOUT VICIOUS! YOU LOCKED YOUR SELF IN YOUR FUCKING BEDROOM WITH HIM FOR A OVER A MONTH AND NOT TO THINK IF SHIN WAS HUNGRY, SHIN WAS SICK, SHIN NEEDED HELP, OR IF SHIN NEEDED CARE! IT WAS ALWAYS ABOUT THAT BASTARD...WHAT DID HE EVER DO FOR YOU?"

"He cares about me...that's what he did for me," Tiffani returned sharply.

"WHAT? SHUT THE FUCK UP, CAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU! IT'S ALL ABOUT JULIA TO HIM...WHY DO YOU THINK HE'S STILL HUNG OVER SPIKE? HUH? VICIOUS COULD CARE LESS ABOUT YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE JUST A REPLACEMENT TO HIM.! A REPLACEMENT FOR JULIA!"

"That's not true! Vicious would never do something like that to me, and if was still hung up over her, then why has he gotten her killed?"

"To make Spike suffer...that's why! Didn't you figure it out now? Vicious will do anything he is a fucking crazy. He will kill your mother, father, and even your fucking child just to satisfy himself and he gets what he wants, even if it costs life or death! And you had nerve to say that you were his sister? Ha...you don't even know your own brother so well."

"Well I don't care about that now. If you're going to fucking kill me, then fucking do it...I'm not begging for my life if that's what you want me to do."

"That same pride of yours is going to get you killed, but no I'm not going to kill you. Oh, no, I'm going to kill your precious little boyfriend right in front of your face...he doesn't deserve someone like you."

"So… Fuck, what do you want with me?"

"I know you will try to help him stay alive like last time, and I'm not going to let you. Also I know Vicious is still weak to use his Katana, so this is my chance to have you."

"Have me?"

"Yes, you idiot! I'm going to have you and your poor Vicious can't do anything about it! Plus, even if he could get up, his katana's by the couch. I will shoot him before he gets there."

_Tiffani prayed that Vicious would be too weak to fight, she prayed that he wouldn't try to save her, and she prayed that he would be well enough to escape. She knew what Shin was going to do to her and she would accept her fate because she was saving the life of the man she loved yet again. Tiffani closed her eyes and just thought of Vicious, trying to get Shin out of her mind. Shin placed her against the wall and started kissing her neck. He was kind of confused that she didn't fight him nor did she moan. He ripped her shirt off to reveal her laced black bra and he moved down, groping and kissing the top of her chest. Vicious was wondering what was taking her so long. He was in pain and it had been a while. He got up and made his way to the bedroom door as he heard hard breathing. He cracked it open to see something he wished he had never seen; a sight so horrible it hurt him._

'Not again', he _thought. This is my second time caring for a women and look at what happens...she betrayed him. He fell to the ground and a tear came down his cheek. _'Why Tiffani?', _he wondered_. "I been lied to again. I'm going to kill them both."_Vicious looked at the door once more and noticed Tiffani wasn't moaning or even making a sound. It was almost like she was in deep thought. Shin slapped her hard, making her snap out of it. _"MOAN, BITCH! This isn't any fun if you're not going to moan or even fight me back! You're fucking up the whole plan!"

"Excuse me, but I'm not moaning for you...I don't even want your filthy hands on me, period, but I can tell you this...I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU BETTER NOT KILL VICIOUS AFTER THIS AND IF YOU DO, SO HELP ME GOD, YOU'D BETTER SHOOT ME NOW, CAUSE I WILL COME AFTER YOU PERSONALLY AND KILL YOU!"

_After hearing that Vicious knew what was going down. He got so mad and cringed, his fist curling up with all the anger boiling up inside of him. How dare he hit the women he loves? How dare he even touch her? He felt bad even accusing Tiffani for betraying him. He struggled to get up and without any hesitation went over to Tiffani's underwear draw. Grabbing her gun, which he knew was there, he went back to the door and pointed it at Shin. His aim wasn't that good since he was so weak and was struggling to fell to the ground as Tiffani opened her eyes. He had been shot and was bleeding heavily. She looked over to the door and saw Vicious on the ground with the gun in his hand. She ran to the door with tears in her eyes, trying to get him back to bed._

"Vicious… Baby thank you so much for saving me, I thought…"

"It's ok, but you're lucky I was spying for a while. For a minute there I thought you two were really having sex, and I would have killed both of you."

"Please don't talk to me like that. Just stay here and I'll be right back I will promise you that I will fix you up again, ok?"

_Tiffani left the room and went over to Shin, picking up his gun before placing it in her pants. She wrapped lots of sheets around him to avoid his bleeding everywhere and dragged him to the roof of the spotted the small Syndicate craft Vicious left there for emergencies and placed him inside. Getting in herself, she made her way to Bebop; yes, she was going to see Spike. Parking the craft on the dock, she then threw Shin out and started shooting at the Bebop until someone came saw the blacked and blonde-haired female and made his way down, noticing she was armed and had blood on her clothes. He knew something was about to go down or something had already._

Making his way towards her, he asked, "So Tiffani, what brings you here? Or should I say, Ms. Takashi?"

"Cut the shit, Spike, I've got something you want."

"Is that so? Because you are kind of cute, but I have someone in my life right now."

"No, asshole, not me...THIS!" _With that, she pointed to the sheet._

"What the fuck is that?"

"The 60 billion Woolong bounty...Shin."

"How did you? Where did you? We have been looking for this guy for fucking days!"

"Yo, don't worry about it...let's just say he tried to get cozy with me and I wasn't having it. Better turn him in now before he wakes up."

"I guess you're right," Spike agreed, scratching his head in disbelief.

_Nodding, Tiffani got into her craft and left._

**MONTHS LATER.**

"Yo, Lin?"

"Yes?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, I finally figured out how I got here. Turns out Tiffani gave me to Spike and his whore, but she did it for Vicious...all because of that bastard. He fucked me over and made the Syndicate betray me! Not one person in the Syndicate comes to see me or even puts up a freaking bail! It's all the bastard's fault and I need you to kill his ass for me. Will you do it for your bro?"

Lin nodded. "Yes I will."

Shin sighed with relief. "Good...now I don't know if Vicious has returned to the Syndicate yet but he might be at Tiffani's house. You should check there first."

"You mean that chick's house you were staying at? The one that killed so many of our friends?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"Yes, now I remember where she lives."

* * *

_Lin landed his craft on top of the building and he saw another one from the Syndicate there, so he knew Vicious was with her. Lin had hated Vicious since he betrayed his brother, and he had hate for his bitch, Tiffani, who killed his friends. Both of them were now on his hit list._

_Vicious was lying down on the couch, in deep thought on Tiffani's strange behavior. For one thing, had she been cheating on him? Or was she upset with him? She didn't seem to be in the mood for sex at all and that wasn't like her; she never kicked him out of the bed. Vicious had been sleeping on the couch for months now, and she hadn't worked since the incident with Kevin. Tiffani had been eating more and became so sick lately, and even wearing big clothes. He asked her if she was pregnant, but she said no. She told him she was sick because she has Sickle Cell and she was eating so much because she couldn't keep any food down and didn't want to have an empty stomach. Vicious, however, knew there was more to it, but the sound of glass shattering and someone inside with a gun interrupted his thoughts._

_Vicious grabbed his Katana and turned on the light. He grinned and took his fighting stance, waiting for this loser to attack or even try to attack him._

"So Shin? When did you get out?"

"Shin? Oh, no, Vicious, your much mistaken...I'm Lin, remember?"

"Oh, yes, the dumber twin out of the two." _Vicious laughed_

_Lin fired his gun at Vicious but missed him. Vicious stopped laughing and came at Lin as he kept shooting. Dodging all the bullets, Vicious swung his Katana in a 180, just scratching Lin on his arm._

"So you're faster now, I see, and you learned to move." _Vicious laughed, looking tauntingly at Lin, but he didn't know that his smile would soon turn to anger, pain and hate. Tiffani ran out of her room with a gun in her hand, pointing it at Lin. This caught Vicious off-guard and Lin shot him in the arm, forcing him to drop his Katana._

"Drop the gun, Shin!", Tiffani screamed, pointing her revolver threateningly at his head.

"It's not Shin, its Lin", He returned hotly, now facing her.

"Whatever, just drop the gun and get the fuck out of here!"

"My, my, Tiffani...what happened to you?"

"What?"

"The old Tiffani would have shot me by now and it took you this long to see what was going on. And what are you wearing a big ass shirt like that for? What happened to the Sexy Syndicate Tiffani and her cute little nightgowns?"

_Tiffani bared her teeth._ "Shut up and get the hell out of here!"

"You're hesitating...something's wrong here."

_Lin got annoyed and fired the gun at Tiffani, hitting her in the chest. She fell to ground and dropped the gun, instantly bleeding. Lin felt good and laughed as he just killed something that meant too much to Vicious...or so he thought. Vicious held his upper arm and squeezed it to stop bleeding as he ran toward Tiffani. She was breathing, but not too well, and by the rate of blood he knew she was getting weaker by the minute._

"Tiffani...you're going to be ok...please don't leave me here!", _he exclaimed, for once in his life seeming to show some emotion._

"Vicious if it's time, I can't promise you anything," _She said, smiling._

"Don't talk like that...and I need to know, are you mad at me? Did I hurt you in any way? I need to know! Incase anything happens." _Vicious demanded, a single tear coming down his cheek._

"No, you didn't...you were nice to me and I love the fact I see a tear in your eye...that shows me you really did care about me."

"Will if I didn't why did you make me sleep alone and you left work?"

"Because… Vicious don't you see….. Don't the months add up? I am pregnant like you thought. That's why I wear such big clothes cause I knew it would be hard for you to tell since I'm so little."

_She was getting weaker and tried to pull her shirt to reveal her stomach, but she closed her eyes and stopped moving. Vicious pulled it up and kissed her stomach, punching the floor and feeling like shit. The women he loved couldn't be dead, right? Time was running out._ "I'll get him for us, Tiffani...I promise."

_Vicious grabbed Tiffani's gun._

"So, Vicious, are you done having a family outing with your bitch?" _Lin laughed, pointing the gun at Vicious._ "It's time for you to join her and that stupid baby of yours."

_Vicious felt his blood boil and it seemed like everything he has done in life meant nothing to him anymore. He wanted Lin to pay, pay for everything he did and was putting him through. Tiffani and his baby was dead right? He had nothing to lose. _

"Vicious?", _Lin tried again,_ "Are you deaf? Don't act like you don't hear me!"

"I hear you loud and clear, asshole."

_Lin got so pissed at Vicious' comment that he fired his gun, but there were no bullets left, giving Vicious the opportunity to, which he took, shooting Lin in the head._

He went back over to Tiffani noticing the radio was on and playing VAMPS "Goodnight to you" Tiffani's favorite song. He picked Tiffani up and made his way to the roof

**2 Months later** (Sorry for Skipping so much time but I need the time a proper entrance for S/F/J)

Tiffani woke up, looking around and noticing she was somewhere she hadn't recognized. It looked very fancy and expensive. 'Where the hell am I?', she wondered, suddenly beginning to think back to Vicious.

**FLASHBACK**

"Tiffani...you're going to be ok...please don't leave me here!", _he exclaimed, for once in his life seeming to show some emotion._

"Vicious if it's time, I can't promise you anything," _She said, smiling._

"Don't talk like that...and I need to know, are you mad at me? Did I hurt you in any way? I need to know! Incase anything happens." _Vicious demanded, a single tear coming down his cheek._

"No, you didn't...you were nice to me and I love the fact I see a tear in your eye...that shows me you really did care about me."

"Will if I didn't why did you make me sleep alone and you left work?"

"Because… Vicious don't you see….. Don't the months add up? I am pregnant like you thought. That's why I wear such big clothes cause I knew it would be hard for you to tell since I'm so little."

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"What the fuck is going on?" She shouting as she snapping back to reality. Quickly she got out of bed and looked into the mirror. The first thing she noticed. Her stomach was flat.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY?"

Tiffani went from confused to sad in mere seconds. "Oh my god! What happened to my baby?" _She sobbed. She started to cry, remembering what happened that night. Did Vicious die? Was she at Lin's house? What happened to her baby? Just then the door opened and a guy was talking on some sort of phone. "_Tell the boss she is awake now." _Tiffani looked at the strange man and charged him knocking him to the ground. _

"Who the fuck are you? AND WHERE THE FUCK AM I?"

* * *

_Vicious got the call that Tiffani had awakened. Excusing himself from his meeting, Vicious quickly rounded up security and ran to Tiffani's room. Before entering he heard a lot of screams and commotion coming from the room._ "Where's my katana?" _He asked one of the guards. He quickly entered the room to see Tiffani on the floor being held down by Ishihara one of his most trusted guards. Without question Vicious swung his Katana severing his head off. Ishihara's head bounced on the floor like a basketball as Vicious grinned and put his Katana away. Tiffani shocked pushed Ishihara motionless body off of her ran to Vicious. _

"Vicious. What the fuck? He didn't try to hurt me. He was just explaining to me what happened. I wake up and attacked him. He was just holding me down to explain. "

"So. I don't care. I don't want any man ever touching me aside from me. I don't a fuck if it was a tap."

"WHAT THE FUCK? VICIOUS why are you always so negative and why does things always have to be your way? LOOK I got fucking blood all over me. AND WHY THE FUCK DID YOU BRING ME BACK TO THIS PLACE, WHERE THE FUCK IS MY BABY?"

"Tiffani... This place is my home… This place is also where you used to call home. Have some fucking decency. I brought you here because is where I handle all my business and personal matter."

"I don't give a shit. Why did you bring me back to this place?" _She immediately pulled back from him.__"_I just woke up and the first thing I see is bloodshed. What the fuck is that? I HATED IT HERE. You think I wanna live this life again?"

"What do you mean live this life again I run the Red Dragon. I live, eat, and breathe this place. You fucking know that. I even got it tatted on my back. So why you surprised?... You calm you love you and you wanted to be with me forever. But now you can't accept who I am? I don't fucking get it. It's not like I'm asking you to kill anyone….. Torture anyone… That's what I do. You don't have to lift a finger. All you can do is just be the positive face of the Red Dragon. Be the Queen. "

"The Queen?"

"Yes the Queen of the Syndicate. You can make public appearance and show people we are not all bad…. Show them we are positive and give back from time to time. Your beautiful and you can take away the bad name we have. …. As for all the dirty work leave that to me."

"Queen of the Syndicate huh? I like that title but why? Why do you need me to do it?"

"Because you're the mother of my child. I need to join again because of me. How does is it look if the mother of child doesn't want to join? It's puts us in a negative aspect. I promise you will have a lot of protection...and I want my son to take over when I die. I need you to join to keep these people in line if I'm gone or anything also. I'd rather you than anyone else, so please... Just join again for me….. "

_Tiffani nodded._ "Your Son?... My baby? Where is he?"

_Vicious pointed to his guard and he knew what Vicious meant._

"He's going to get him now."

"Ok ok. Fine then... I'll join."

_The guard bought the baby into the room and handed it to Vicious. He asked for 2 guards to stay in the room and for 2 outside. Doing what they were told, Vicious handed the baby to Tiffani, who took him and smiled. Kissing his forehead she was ecstatic at the fact she was finally able to hold her son._

"Vicious? What's his name?"

"Haido."

"Huh?"

"It's Haido…. What, you can't pronounce it? It's High….. Dough."

"Yes, I can pronounce it but I didn't hear you. But that name sounds so familiar...Where did you come up with it?"

"Remember the first time we ever made love? And of course that night was what got you pregnant, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Well when you turned on the radio that song "Ophelia" was on and that guy from the band's real name is Haido."

"Wait so you named our son after L'Arc-En-Ciel's lead singer?"

"Is was either that or Vicious Jr. Which one would you prefer? Beside this band Is the reason he is born."

" Oh, lord Vicious you're an ass." _She laughed._

All of a sudden flashing and chains of gunshots were heard all over. The alarm went off and the two guards' phones were blowing up with voices.

"What's that noise?"

" It's the alarm...that means we got company...put the baby down!" _Tiffani put her son carefully into his car seat and rested him on the bed. Vicious handing her both gun and Katana._

* * *

Spike, Faye, and Jet were making their way through the building shooting everything that moved and blowing up whatever they could. The building went into instant locked down, meaning there was now no way in and no way out. Steel covered all the windows so they couldn't leave even it they wanted to. It was no turning back now.

" Ok guys I got a plan... this place is kind of big, so we should split up," _Spike suggested, reloading his gun. _"Faye and I will take this side, so Jet, you know what to do. Just meet us at the top floor and the room that's most guarded."

_Spike and Faye ran off together shooting everyone in sight and running up the stairs. Spike went up first to make sure she didn't get hurt; she was already shot because of him and he didn't want her to get hurt again. Faye kept a close eye out for anyone and every two flights of stairs she went up she threw a grenade down just in case. Spike was far away from her at the time. She was left alone and wanted to fight for herself. Ever since she been shot Spike has babied her for everything. So she had to for herself. Seeing two men coming toward her, she shot one in the eye and threw the grenade at the other, running as fast as she could while trying to reach Spike, who had already taken out 15 men. She saw the bodies on the floor and it grossed her out due to all the blood everywhere. Running into Jet, both of them made their way to Spike, who was pumped up to kill Vicious. He had been waiting for a chance like this forever, waiting for him to get another bounty which Vicious was worth 900 billion woolongs and that was his way of killing Vicious. Simply he went after him and wound out killing him by mistake like with his past ones._

_Yes, the room was heavily guarded all right, but he wanted a challenge. Shooting 4 bullets at them, blood immediately slatted everywhere. Faye only got 1 of them and Jet took out the remaining 5. They were wondering how the hell they were going to get into the room. Spike knew it couldn't be that easy to just get in there, but he gave it a try and opened the door._

_Quick thinking, Faye was shooting randomly and took out the 2 guards. Entering the room, they met the 2 figures in fighting position. 1 male and 1 female, 2 katanas and 1 gun. _

"What the fuck is going on here? Tiffani you on his side now?"

"Whatever do you mean, Spike?", _Tiffani demanded, never putting down her weapons._

"Ok, this bounty is about Vicious kidnapping you from the Hospital and now you're here ready to fight me?"

"Kidnapping me? BULLSHIT That bounty was bullshit...he's my husband, so let's be serious (No their not really married she is just saying that) here!"

"Well I don't give a fuck. I want Vicious so I'm ready to fight. Do you two think can honestly take us three?"

"Spike, I know Vicious and I can...you have never seen me fight, have you? I joined the Syndicate again officially today, and I wouldn't mind making you my first kill now that I'm back….."

"Tiffani be quiet. Talk is a waste of time." _Vicious Said._

"My fucking God, Spike, cut this shit! Faye and I are getting impatient! Just let us kill Vicious and you kill his bitch!", _Jet urged, by this point seriously perturbed._

"Excuse me, Jet, I have a name... it's Tiffani!", _the woman shouted angrily._

"Shut up!", _he exclaimed,_ "I don't care! I'm getting annoyed with all the procrastination!"

_Jet got so annoyed that he pointed the gun on Vicious and pulled the trigger. Moving out of the way, Vicious dodged the bullet and it flew past little Haido's head. The baby started to cry, alarming everyone. Tiffani without any hesitation ran up to get him and sliced Jet's head off, the blood flying everywhere. I learn from the best she thought._ "Don't fuck with my family."

_Standing in front of Faye, Tiffani then eyed her up and down with the Katana in right, gun in left._ "I have desire to kill you but your friend over here had to go... he almost shot my son. But if you want some of this, I will gladly slice that face of yours!"

"How dare you bitch? You're the one fighting with two weapons when I only have one!"

"Oh, so it's a fist fight you want, huh? Trying to get your ass kicked in front of your pathetic boyfriend who is still in love with his ex slut Julia?If you don't know the story was Vicious first and Spike fucked her slut ass and fell in love."

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID BITCH THAT'S NOT TRUE! You know what. YES I WANT TO FIGHT AND DON'T BE EMBARASSED WHEN YOU LOSE IN FRONT OF YOUR SON!"

_Both females dropped their weapons and went into their stances to fight. Faye took the first hit, punching Tiffani in the face and making the black and blonde-haired female slightly move, only to grab Faye by the neck and choke her before punching her in the stomach. Damn I really do fight like Vicious Tiffani thought. Faye quickly fell to the floor, coughing, but regaining her position and grabbing Tiffani and flipping her over by her hair. Tiffani tried to get up but couldn't because Faye kept kicking her in the stomach. Tiffani grabbed Faye's foot and the next kick caused her to fall. Quickly getting up she put both of her fists up, now ready for up slowly, she moved the purple hair out of her face and looked at her opponent. Tiffani punched Faye twice in the face, causing her to go to the floor, but Ms. Takashi wasn't having that. She grabbed Faye and put her into a headlock. Faye used that chance and tried to rip Tiffani's shirt off, Tiffani let go of Faye while fixing her shirt and had an incoming kick to the face by Faye's boots. Both girls were now bleeding from the mouth while the males stood there and watched like two horny idiots._

_More guards came into the room, then Spike and Vicious ran over to the two girls to break them up. Tiffani's lip was bleeding badly; she had scratches on her arms, and a few bruises on her stomach. Faye's lip was bleeding as well, and she had a black eye, a few scratches, too, and her left cheek was swollen. Both girls tried to break loose from the male's grip, but neither of them succeeded._

_The guards held onto both Spike and Faye, waiting for what was supposed to be their fate. What were Ms. Takashi or Vicious going to suggest? Torture, death, rape, or even have them eaten by unknown things?_

"What shall we do with them, Vicious Sir?"

"Kill the slut and leave the idiot for me to kill."

"NO!"

"Excuse me? What did you say?"

"I said no, Vicious...I'm not going to let you kill them!"

_Vicious was astounded_. "What do you mean we can't kill them.?"

"Cause I want to be the one to kill him and his slut! Take them to the torture chamber like I used to do. They tried to hurt my family. You said so yourself that I'm the Queen of this place, so respect my decision!"

_The guards took both Spike and Faye away as Tiffani wiped the blood from her mouth. She had a plan, a plan she knew Vicious wouldn't approve of, a plan where she could fight Faye at her best and kill Spike. But you think she cared about what Vicious thought? She was the Queen and that's all that mattered to her now. Yes, it was good being Queen she thought._

"You… You ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine… Why did you break us up?"

"Because the guards were coming and I didn't want them to restrain you roughly. Nor did they need to see you like this."

_Tiffani snorted._ "Fine, you have a good point. But where is the shower? I'm going out."

"You're going out? Where? You just woke up today?"

"If I'm gonna torture Spike and his whore I need to be fresh right?"

"You want me to come with you? Or do you need any one to escort you?"

"Yes, an escort would be fine...I'd rather not you, though, and I don't want one of your guards watching our baby, if you know what I mean." _She said smiling._

"Ok, then I will get you one and notify him where we will be staying till I get this place fixed."

_Tiffani stripped and put on her robe, making her way to the shower. Adjusting the water she stepped in and let the warm water hit her body. It burned her arms from the scratches she received; Faye was going to pay for this she thought, getting so mad at herself for letting Faye even touch her._

_There were lots of things she couldn't believe: her being with Vicious, having a Baby, not dying, and being in the Syndicate again; it was just so unbelievable. Things were going good for her since she woke up and nothing could seem to go wrong... or so she thought. She didn't know what the future held for her...Leaving the bathroom, she quickly got dressed and thought_ 'Please don't let the media be in my face when I go outside...'

_Making sure Vicious confirmed everything with the driver and escort, she kissed her son on the forehead, murmuring_, "Mom is going back, ok? And remember...Mommy loves you."

_Walking to Stairs 5 and 6, she made her way downstairs to the front of the building. Seeing the driver and limo across the street and as she predicted was partly right; no Media, but there were plenty of regular people. They all knew who she was as well as Spike, Faye, and Vicious, but she was famous for being an Ex-Syndicate member. People thought she was some sort of god to leave there and thought she had balls._

"Ms. Takashi? Where have you been? Are you supposed to be missing? Didn't that Syndicate guy Kidnapped you," _Many people asked and she was getting very much annoyed._ "Ms. Tiffani, were you really kidnapped? When did you wake up? Do you know who took your baby?"

_That baby question pissed her off more than anything. She hated when people got too much into her business. _"Ms. Takashi, are you a member of the Syndicate again?" _Tiffani just ran to the car as quickly as she could before she knocked someone out. The nerve of them questioning her like that. Now she knew how celebrities feel with annoying people like this._

_The driver pulled off as people started racing after the car. He knew where he had to go to take her to the building where Spike and Faye were being held, and get her there with speed. After all, she was his new boss, and he wasn't trying to get on her bad side._

"So how long have you been working for Vicious?"

"Huh?"

"How long have you been working for Vicious? You know my husband." _Tiffani repeated._

"A few years now."

"Oh ok, do you drive him around often?"

"No...I only drive him when it's a special assignment."

"Oh, I see are you married?"

"Yes."

"Do you have kids?"

"I have three...two girls and one boy."

"Oh that's nice... I only have one."

_He pointed to the picture of them on the dashboard._

"Awe They look sooo cute!"

_He blushed._ "Um, Ms. Takashi?"

"Hai please call me Tiffani."

"Um…ok, Tiffani?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Vicious never talks to me when I drive him around, unless it's a complaint and he always yells at me."

"So you're saying you expected me to be like him?"

"Well...yes."

"Just because he is my husband doesn't mean we act the same."

_Tiffani sighed as she got out of the limo. She was at the building closing the door behind her. Nagume followed her into the building until the last floor. In the basement she saw 4 rooms, 3 were for the prisoners, and 1 was for security to keep an eye on them._

"Nagume, tell them to leave while I go check these prisoners out. After that I want you to wait in the car for me."

"Are you sure, Ms?"

"DON'T QUESTION ME? DO YOU KNOW WHO YOUR TALKING TO? Yes, I am positive."

_Nagume_ _did whar was he was told and went on out to the car. Tiffani made sure her gun was tight on her waist and went into the room. Spike was on one side Faye on the other, both in good condition and both looking fine. It seemed like they were having a conversation before she walked in._

"Oh, look, Spike...Tiffani's here. I wonder what's she going to do to us now?", _Faye drawled sarcastically._

_Tiffani bristled._ "Shut the fuck up, Faye."

"Whatever."

"Anyway," she continued, "I'm here to let you two go."

"What?" _They both chimed in unison._

"You heard me."

"Is this some kind of joke? Cause I'm not in the mood for it!", _Spike exclaimed, eyes wide._

_Tiffani rolled her eyes._ "Spike, shut up and don't move."

_She pointed the gun to the handcuffs and shot both of them off._ "Now do you think I'm kidding? I don't wish to kill you nor fight Faye. Well, not now, cuz both of you are weak and I'm letting you go to give you time to get your shit together before you try to even come after me again."

"That's funny coming from you."

"Ugh. Shut up and Go though the back so you won't be seen."

"Yeah, yeah, can you just let Faye go, already_?", Spike demanded, considerably annoyed._

_Tiffani pointed the gun at Faye's cuff's and shot them off as well._

"Tiffani, can me ask you something?"

_She nodded._

"Does Vicious know about this?"

"No and no more questions... now get out of here before I change my mind!"

Spike grinned. "Welp, till next time! Then I can promise you I will kill both of you."

A/N: Ok that was song long shit I just wrote whoa Ms Word says this is 13pgs Lol O well I know kind of boring and unbelievable but in bebop what is? But here is preview for next chapter.

Julia comes back and she is better than ever? Gets Kidnapped, Spike and Vicious find their self helping each other, Haido also gets kidnapped, Tiffani and Faye actually get along? Spike past catches up with him again and he finds himself? Or? Who is? Going to choose, and imagine the rest Im not trying to give it away if know what I Mean.


	4. なんでなぜでずか How Why Is It?

**~~Sex, Murder, Lies, & Death~~**

**By: Msmiyabi**

**I Don't Own Bebop Or** **the Japanese Music Artist I'm using in this Fic.**

**__****This Fic is RATED M for Strong Language, Sexual Content, Violence, & Moral Corruption. **

**A/N: When I write in _Italic. It means what the character is thinking to their self. Or also POV's._**

**Thank you for your support. **

* * *

****

_Later that night Tiffani was awakened by the baby crying, yet she was tired and didn't want to get up after the crazy day she had. It was 2 A.M. and Vicious didn't seem to budge at all._

"Fucking bastard."

"What did you say?"

"FUCKING BASTARD … YOU HEAR HAIDO CRYING AND YOU WOULDN'T EVEN GET UP TO FED HIM OR SOMETHING?"

"First off, SHUT THE FUCK UP I BEEN TAKING CARE OF HIM THIS WHOLE TIME YOU WAS IN A COMA AND IF YOU'D NOTICE, HAIDO IS NOT CRYING ANYMORE," _Vicious retaliated sharply in response, thus causing Tiffani to flinch._

"WHATEVER, VICIOUS! I'M NOT GOING TO SIT HERE AND ARGURE WITH AN ASSHOLE LIKE YOU!"

"Ass hole like me? I'M NOT THE ONE WHO LET TWO ENEMIES GO AND I WASN'T THE ONE WHO WAS PREGNANT AND KEPT IT A SECRET! So who's the ass hole now?"

"SO I'M DUMB FOR KEEPING MY CHILD A SECRET? I DIDN'T KNOW HOW YOU WERE GOING TO REACT! I FIGURED YOU'D TELL ME TO GET AN ABORTION … I WASN'T EVEN SURE IF YOU REALLY LOVED ME, KNOWING HOW HEARTLESS YOU ARE!"

"IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO FEEL SORRY FOR YOU AND KISS YOUR ASS NOW, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! I STILL DON'T SEE WHY YOU LET THOSE FUCKERS GO!"

'VICIOUS, YOU ARE SO DAMN HOPELESS, NEXT TIME THE BABY WAKES UP YOU BETTER TAKE CARE OF HIM CAUSE I'M SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR! I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP IN THE SAME BED WITH A SELFISH, EVIL, LAZY, DEGRADING, HEARTLESS BASTARD LIKE YOU!"

_Taking all of the pillows and putting them on the floor lined up like a fake bed, Tiffani grunted before stealing the covers off of Vicious, as well, and wrapping them around her as if she were in a sleeping bag_. "Bastard."

"I know you didn't just do that!", _Vicious exclaimed, terribly peeved._

_Tiffani looked up at him innocently._ "Do what?"

"Take all the stuff off the bed!"

"Yes I did. You want to make something of it?"

"I do not wish to argue with you anymore. You are immature and so full of shit."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"I refuse to repeat myself."

"Vicious get a life, ok? You're just mad cause I let Spike and Faye go and you didn't even let me explain why", _Tiffani muttered, sourly crossing her arms_. "Sorry, Vicious, you must have forgotten that I'm not like everyone else you deal with. I'm not scared of you and wouldn't think twice about killing you, but I can't since you're the father of my child."

"Don't give me that Father Of My Child bull shit."

"Good night, Vicious, cause you're acting stupid and making no fucking sense. Look after the baby. I'm fucking tired."

* * *

"Spike ….. What are we going to do now? … I mean Jet's dead and …"

"AND WHAT?"

"Tiffani let us go and I'm worried what she might plan to do."

_Spike grunted._ "Why are you worried about her? What can she really do to you? I'm here...that not good enough protection for you?"

"Yes, but what if she attacks us with lots of people_?", Faye persisted, causing his left eyebrow to twitch._

"HEY WE WENT TO HER HOME AND FUCKED UP MORE THAN HALF OF THOSE DICKHEADS, SO DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, FAYE? ACTING ALL SCARED NOW!"

_Faye bowed her head_. "It's because Jet died … someone I was close to and really cared about. I just watched him die. I've seen death many times but those were bounties, people killed by accident, or people I didn't care about. Why do you have to be so mean and cold? OUR FRIEND JUST DIED AND ALL YOU CAN CARE ABOUT IS FUCKING FOOD? I WOULD EXPECT THAT FROM ME, NOT FROM YOU!"

"I'm not going to think about or wallow in the past Faye. What's done is done and we can't change that. I watched a women I loved for years die in arms and got over that. So this is nothing can we please move on?"

"MOVE ON? MOVE ON? " _She_ _sobbed, crying._

"Yes, Faye move on with our lives. What do you want me to do? Go find his death body and try to bring him back?"

" WOW SPIKE … FUNNY HOW YOU SAY THAT BUT WHEN JULIA DISAPPEARED YOU WERE STILL STUCK ON HER! SHE DIDN'T WANT YOU! I MEAN, COME ON NOW, SHE LEFT AND DIDN'T TRY TO FIND YOU FOR A REASON, BUT YOU STILL CARED EVEN TO THE DAY THAT BITCH DIED! MOVE ON? MOVE ON? ISN'T THE WHOLE REASON WHY YOU WANT TO KILL VICIOUS IS BECAUSE OF THAT …. THAT…. SLUT? (A/N: Yes don't we all want to tell Spike that Julia is a whore?) FACE IT, YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH A FUCKING WHORE AND WHAT KIND OF WOMEN IS SHE TO SLEEP WITH HER BOYFRIEND BEST FRIEND? SHE SHOULD HAVE JUST STAYED WITH VICIOUS!"

_Spike let out a growl._ "HOW DARE YOU CALL HER THAT? JULIA WAS A WOMAN, FAYE, A REAL FUCKING WOMAN, AND SHE DID LOOK FOR ME!"

"SHE'S A FUCKING SLUT, WHORE, JUMP OFF, AND A BITCH! I WONDER HOW SHE GOT BY? PROBABLY SLEEPING WITH GUYS FOR MONEY! AND NO, SPIKE SHE DIDN'T LOOK FOR YOU! WHO THE FUCK TOLD YOU THAT?"

"SHE TOLD ME, FAYE, AND FOR THE LAST TIME STOP CALLING HER A FUCKING SLUT!"

"WHY, SPIKE? WHAT'RE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME? HURT ME? I'M NOT SCARED …. YOU'RE JUST MAD BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T BOTHER TO LOOK FOR YOU...JUST A MEMORY SHE WANTED TO FORGET… AND HOW DO I KNOW? GREN…. THAT'S HOW! HE TOLD ME FUCKING EVERYTHING! HOW SHE COULDN'T STOP TALKING ABOUT YOU AND HOW SHE WANTED TO FORGET YOU! THAT BITCH WAS WITH VICIOUS FIRST AND FUCKED YOU. CAUSED YOU PROBLEMS WITH THAT SYNDICATE AND YOU STILL DEFEND THAT BITCH?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, FAYE!"

_She laughed coldly._ "AWW, DID I HURT YOUR FEELINGS? YOU'RE TELLING ME TO SHUT UP BECAUSE IT'S TRUE!"

"FAYE, I SWEAR IF YOU TALK ABOUT HER…"

"WHAT? ONE MORE TIME OR ELSE YOU WILL HURT ME?" _She said cutting him off._

"NO, I'M NOT GOING TO HURT, YOU BUT SHUT UP!", _Spike argued, his fists shaking dangerously at his sides._

"WHATEVER! I'M DONE TALKING TO YOU!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me..I'm done talking to you."

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"That means I'm going in my room to think about my plan to kill Tiffani. She murdered Jet and now she is going to fucking pay. You can stay here nad cry about Julia the Red Dragon slut." Faye returned coldly, turning her chin defiantly into the air.

"But I thought you were soo scared." _Spike said sarcastically_

"Yeah I was till I realized everyone has a weakness. Thanks to you, Julia's yours, and her son is hers."

"You're not thinking about hurting her son are you?"

"No, but goodnight and stop trying to talk to me."

* * *

_It_ _was 10 A.M. Tiffani was awoken by the constant ring of the phone. Whoever it was wouldn't stop calling. Frustrated Tiffani got up to answer the phone._

"Moshi Moshi"

"Ms. Takashi?"

"Hai Takashi Desu this is she."

"Good. Ms. Takashi please listen carefully. We have something you want."

"Something I want? Really this is funny am I suppose to be scared?"

"Take it however you want it. But Ms. Takashi NOTICE HAIDO ISN'T IN HIS CRIB!"

"WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Tiffani got up and looked at Haido's crib and in fact he wasn't there.

"Ok. Who the fuck is this? AND WHAT THE FUCK HAVE TO DONE TO MY SON?"

"Calm down Ms. Takashi. If you keep yelling I won't tell you how to get him back."

"Fine. What do you want from me?"

"First off, don't tell Vicious a word. This is a fight between you and me got it? Second, meet in the back of that abandoned house a block away from Suchiya 's Baptist Hospital, Third come alone and bring a gun. I know your fighting style and fair is fair. I have a gun and you have a gun. If you win the fight Haido is yours, but if you lose, Haido is dead."

_Tiffani stiffened._ " My fighting style? Wow I have people spying on me now? And may I ask who this is?"

"Why it's me…. Faye."

_The person hung up and Tiffani was pissed. So this bitch Faye thinks can just steal my son like I won't kill her? Faye must have really lost her mind if she thinks I will lose to her. Tiffani hurried and got dressed quickly, and called a driver to get her to the location. She didn't want anything to happen to Haido. She knew Vicious would blame her for letting Spike and Faye good. My god she said to herself as she sighed. What have I done?_

* * *

_Faye was left all alone and completely bored. Spike wasn't home and there was no Jet. Ein was just a dog; no fun at all for her to play with. Suddenly her cell phone started vibrating; looking at the phone she noticed the number was blocked so she didn't bother answering it. Whoever was calling didn't stop, so as annoyed as she was she eventually picked up the phone._

"WHO IS THIS AND WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING?"

"Lower your voice, Ms. Valentine, or you will never see your Spike and Jet again."

"What are you talking about? Jet is dead and what do you mean, Spike?"

"Jet isn't dead, that's just plain bull. What if I told you he's alive? What if I told you he survived? And what if I told you I have Spike here with me?"

"That's all bull! I saw him die in front of my own face! And there is no way you could have gotten Spike he's too strong and smart for that. He took out half of the damn Syndicate with me so this is bull shit! Please don't call me anymore with this nonsense"

"Yes Faye I know all of that but that was the workers. Do you honestly think he can take out I or Vicious? Even both of us together?"

"Tiffani?" _She said puzzled._

"Yes… that's my name. Don't ware it out."

_Faye was so shocked and had no choice but to listen. She knew if Tiffani was involved had to be true. She knew about Tiffani and Vicious' Fighting style. Faye knew it was possible for Tiffani to get Spike and that's what scared the shit out of her. Then a thought came to her mind. Tiffani said_ "I'm letting you go till next time."

"Ok I believe you… What do you want from me?"

"Just to Finish what we started."

"What we started?"

"Yes and if you win you get Spike back, if you lose I will Kill both Jet and Spike."

" And if I win what about Jet?"

"Oh yes you will get him back after I torture him personally."

"Whatever, as long as he's in one piece."

"Ok then," _Tiffani agreed_. "Rules are bring one gun and I will not have my Katana with me. Vicious won't be there either just me and 2 guards to hold Spike and Jet."

" And the place?"

"The Abandoned houses a block away from the Baptist hospital."

"Ok I'll be there."

"Faye I hope you get there soon. I am running out of patience."

* * *

"Ms. Julia are you done with the plans?"

"Yes. I am… Called both of them and of course the two dumb asses fell for it. What idiots...Vicious and Spike really know how to pick them huh?"

"Yes Ma'am. Everything is in place for both of them."

"Good."

"So now what are we going to do about Haido, Ms. Julia?"

"Who the hell is that?"

"Vicious' son Ms. Julia."

"Ewww you know the kid's name already? I should kill you, cause that means you kind of got attached. Ugh, but I have no use for him put him back before his father notices."

"Yes Ms. Julia and one more thing."

"What the fuck do you want now?"

"You should have more than 5 more men for Tiffani... from what I've seen she's good as Spike and Vicious put together. She uses both Katana and gun."

"Yes I know she does from the footage we've seen of the Red dragon Mansion. But we never got to see her use it."

"Yes so please take my advice."

"Oh don't worry I got something for her."

_**1 Hour later.**_

_Tiffani and Faye finally meet face to face, both making eye contact with each other. The wind blew past and both guns were drawn. _

"So bitch you really think you can just get away with taking my baby like that?"

"BITCH, PLEASE! I'M HEAR BECAUSE I WANT SPIKE AND JET BACK!" _Faye started shooting away at Tiffani. Tiffani dodged the 3 bullets shooting back at Faye. Fuck I missed her she thought. I'm so going to kill this slut. _

"What the FUCK WOULD I WANT WITH SPIKE AND JET? Spike's has one false eye and Jet's a ugly dead old coute?"

"How dare you talk about Spike that way? At least he doesn't look twice his age and has bags the size of China under his eyes." _Faye snapped back firing all her bullets at Tiffani_

"WHAT? Vicious does not have bags you stupid bitch and he is a real man not hung up on a slut. I can't say the same for Spike he fell in love with Vicious leftovers. "

"Wait. I don't have your son and you don't have Spike or Jet? Then…."

" It's a fucking set up!" _Both females said in unison._

_Bullets started flying everywhere between Tiffani and Faye. Yep, they were right. It was a set up after all, but by whom though? Faye ran around trying not to get hit with the stray bullets and started shooting random things hoping she could kill everyone in sight, including Tiffani. But what she didn't know is if she kept running she would soon bump into the tip of a gun. Tiffani dodged bullets and pulled out a knife from her leg and throwing them at anyone moving, also shooting anything that got near her._"I must kill all these guys so I can give Faye her personal demise they're fucking up my chances", _she thought. Faye, meanwhile, kept running and shooting. Finally killing two men, trying to get a glance of how Tiffani was fighting so she can kill people like that as well her short attention span was what cause her death._

_Tiffani turned around and saw the gun pointed to the back of Faye's head. She took the chance to shoot her guns and throw the knife in the direction of Faye's assailment. One was bound to kill him she felt if she couldn't kill Faye first, no one could. Faye just felt the blood on her head and shoulders Tiffani got him. Faye smiled but then noticed the other man behind her. Tiffani had her guard down so she didn't sense a thing, Faye screamed as she saw the man hit her in the head with a block of wood. But she would be joining her soon it was only a matter seconds before she got hit in the head, as well._

"WAIT, DO NOT KILL THEM!"

_A scream came for the top of the house. It was Julia and 3 other guards; she had another idea, it would completely change everything and eliminate both women, the one child, and her ruling with Syndicate with Spike or Vicious._

"DO NOT KILL THEM YET! I have a better Idea for these two freeloaders. Please pick them up and drop them off to the place. Make sure they are well tied and checked for weapons... and don't even think about hurting or raping them. I have my reasons."

* * *

_Spike and Vicious stood there in front of each other with eyes locked at one another. Both men had weapons ready. They had both received phone calls to finally settle the score. But little did they know it was a part of Julia's sick plan. With both eyes locked on each other they noticed things were different no one to interfere. So no can come to kill the other but themselves._

"So you have to steal Julia from me? And half way here you have nerve to tell me you took my Wife and Child as well? If I didn't know any better I would say you want to be me or steal my life…. Is that it Spike you want to be me?"

"VICIOUS GET REAL ….. Why would I want a child and a female who's fighting skills makes me look like the bitch in the relationship? You're the one that wants to be me. You turned the Syndicate against me, you killed Mao so you can rule the Syndicate because if Mao was alive you know he wanted me to take over, you got Julia killed because she left you for me, and now you want to take Faye from me because you know she has more Sex appeal than Tiffani."

"Hmmm. Sounds like you're in denial. It's ok that you want to be Spike I understand why. In the end I am more successful. I got the money, syndicate, my own business, a wife, and a child. All you have is the bebop and you're a lousy ass bounty hunter who kills most of the bounties before you can cash them in." _Vicious cracked a smile. "_And for the record Spike I don't need my wife looking like a street walker she is too pretty for that shit. So now please stand still so I can make this quick and slice you up. I have stocks waiting for me. "

"SLICE ME? VICIOUS YOU CAN'T EVEN BEAT UP YOUR WIFE WHICH IS A FEMALE! So how do you expect to kill me?"

_Both Spike and Vicious' phones started ringing at the same time, but they were too busy to answer. Above both men was helicopter, causing a lot of commotion. The wind was blowing and the helicopter cause a lot of trash flying around. Both men covered their faces from the garbage until they heard a man yelling out of a loud speaker. Which was also coming from the direction of the helicopter._

"YOU TWO IDIOTS! THERE HAS BEEN A CHANGE IN PLANS! I'M DROPPING A PACKAGE DOWN, SO YOU'D BETTER READ THIS SHIT BEFORE YOU KILL EACH OTHER OR YOU WILL NEVER SEE YOUR LOVED ONES AGAIN!"

_The strange man dropped the box down and they flew off into the sky. Both Vicious and Spike stood there looking at each other with cold eyes. Both then ran to the box, fighting each other to open it, struggling to grab from each other and see what was inside. Ripping the box open, they found it was a videophone that was already turned on. A few seconds later a Blonde haired women appeared on the screen with a smirk happy, as ever. It's was Julia. Her face looked so cold and very pale, yet she still was beautiful. Both males' eyes opened wide, shocked and left speechless to see her face._

"Aww, what's the matter? You two not happy to see me?"

"Shut up, bitch, I have no business with you! Remember? You're dead to me now."

"Honto ni? Damn Vicious and I thought we could be friends again …. I mean I got someone you want and you got something I want…. And Spike fucking say something to me."

"J-J-Julia… I thought you died … I swore you did…. I saw you die."

"Shut the fuck up, Spike. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THIS PROSTITUTE IS TALKING ABOUT!"

"Vicious why are you being ever so mean to me? I didn't do anything to you... I'm not even yelling at you."

"YOUR TELLING ME THIS LIKE A GIVE TWO FUCKS!"

"Vicious you're just mad because I left you to be with Spike... that's all." She laughed.

"If she looks like a whore, smells like a whore and talks like a whore. She's a whore… Funny….. I'm going to say this calmly so you know I mean this….. I'm glad you chose Spike over me cause one, he has my leftovers that I fucked already, two the pussy wasn't even that good anyway it was loose as shit cause you was whoring around, and three, he showed me how much of a slut you really are….. Fucking two best friends. If that's the case why didn't you let us gangbang you?"

"HOW DARE YOU? SPIKE. ARE YOU GOING TO LET HIM TALK TO ME LIKE THAT? ALL YOU'RE GOING TO DO IS NOT SAYING ANYTHING? FUCK YOU, VICIOUS AND FOR THAT I HOPE YOU KNOW I GOT YOUR BITCH RIGHT HERE!"

"Nani?"

"YOU HEARD ME, MOTHER FUCKER! I'VE GOT TIFFANI AND FAYE!" _She points to them in the background._

"JULIA! DON'T FUCK WITH ME. YOU'D BETTER NOT HURT FAYE!", _Spike exclaimed, eyes wide._

"Oh, Spike now you want to talk, huh?"

"SHUT UP, JULIA! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS SHIT?"

"I told you already! You've got something I want! Now watch your mouth, Spike, cause I will rip this bitches lips off."

"FUCK YOU JULIA, IF YOU LAY A HAND ON TIFFANI I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Aww Vicious your going to kill me again? Well say what you want, it's not going to bother me and no, I'm not dumb enough to hurt Tiffani, asshole. Cause what I want from you is bigger than what I want from Spike... what you can give me he can't."

"IS THAT SO?"

"Yes, and by the way, your son is so cute with his lil' gray hair. Looks just like you."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Relax, Vicious, I said he's cute."

"MY SON? YOU STOLE MY SON?"

"No I just had him here for Tiffani, but don't worry when you come here he will be here too."

"JULIA, YOU'RE FUCKING PUSHING IT!"

"Well you're hogging up my time, Vicious so come see me already and bring just a few people. You know where I am... the old Syndicate building; the very first one. I just need to see you for a meeting. And Spike you come along, too... I want to see you again and I want you to make love to me one last time ." _Julia stated Winking._

_The screen went blank and Spike just dropped it on the floor, looking at Vicious. Both men couldn't believe what they just heard, Julia was alive after all this time? This is a dream right? But remember they never woke from their never ending dreams._

"Vicious."

"What?"

"I'm going to be straight up with you."

"Don't we have a score to settle?"

"No not now Vicious, We can finish our battle later but right now I need to focus on J…. Faye."

"You're telling me this because?"

"Because… I need your help. I know were not the best of friends but.."

"But what? You expect me to just say fuck the past and help you?"

"Yes... she stole loved ones from us and you know there is no way we're going to let her hurt them. You know we have to go there off guard and take care of business. Julia would never think we would team up and that's the best way to go."

"You may be right about that but why the hell should I trust you."

"I'm not too big on trusting you either but we need to save the only thing we have left in this world. That's the women we love. After we have both of them in our arms we can kill each other right after. Deal?"

"I will give you credit... you are right. We can kill each other right after no problem. So yeah deal and I know Tiffani would never forgive me if I didn't team up with you to save her."

"Tiffani?"

"Yes... she wants to be the only person to kill Faye and if she finds out I turned this offer down and Faye dies she will be very pissed. Just know this doesn't mean we are friends. I still hate you and you'd better be doing this for Faye... not to be with Julia. I heard you say her name before."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play fucking stupid or I will change my mind."

"Put your pride aside for once, Vicious, as I'm doing now. Think of doing this for Tiffani and your son."

* * *

_At the Syndicate Mansion Vicious and Spike were discussing plans with Vicious' body guards all around them. Gathering weapons and picking who would come with them and what crafts to go depending on its speed, they already knew she would be expecting them tonight so they would go tomorrow._

**The Next Day.**

_Faye opened her eyes slowly and then it hit her. Her head was in so much pain from being hit. Moving her arms and legs she realized that her hands had been tied behind her, she sat herself up to scan the area. She was in a prison-like cell with bars, a cold floor, and a small toilet implanted in the floor. Tiffani was already awake, sitting up and staring at walls._

"Is your head ok?"

"Don't talk to me, Faye."

"I'm just trying to be nice... don't bite my head off. Or have you forgotten we're trapped here?"

"And your point is? Being nice to me is not going to help us get out of here."

"So what? We don't even know if we're going to die in here."

"Shut up Faye, you are so stupid! Do you even know who kidnapped us?"

"No... who?"

"Julia, you asshole! I was awake a long time ago before she even threw us in here. She was talking to Spike and Vicious telling them to come get us and shit. My god, you're lazy... it's already Wednesday night"

"Julia? You mean that Blonde-Headed slut?"

"Yes, the bitch who forced our men to hate each other."

_"Do you know how long I wanted to kill that bitch for? She ruined everything for me… She is the reason Vicious almost killed me, she is the reason why Gren died, she is the reason why both Spike and Vicious can't stop this stupid fighting, she is the reason why Spike waited until now to love me, she is to blame for_ _everything._ _Julia...that slut is the one who drove both Spike and Vicious insane."_

"So she did all of that, huh? And you didn't kill that bitch yet? I knew she made Spike and Vicious hate each other cause if you didn't know I was in the Syndicate myself. I knew she was with Vicious and that's what made me hate her cause I loved Vicious so much and when she cheated on him with Spike I was glad. Vicious could finally see that slut for the scum that she is but do you think that lead him my way? NOOO, I had to wait till he shared the same bed with me."

"The same bed!"

"Long story." _Tiffani laughed._

"Yeah, I see, but the only reason why I never killed her is because I only saw her one time, and during that time I didn't know what part she played in everything till after the night with Spike and Vicious. So why didn't you ever get to her?"

"Because as soon as Julia slept with Spike I never saw her again. Vicious just told me about him walking in on them while they were sleeping. I begged him to let me kill her but he told me not to."

"Vicious told you? He actually trusted someone after Julia just cheated on him? And even his best friend cheating on him?"

"Hmm, yeah I know, right? I couldn't believe it either. I guess you can't underestimate all men... I mean Vicious is like no other guy I've been with… He's just misunderstood….. He's really different and not cold, yet people make it seem that way. I'm just tired of people judging him you know. It kind of hurts cause even the Media talks about him they don't know shit about Vicious, yet they continue to run their mouths and make him look bad."

"Wow never thought about it that way before... I can't ever say I went through that, but I can imagine what it's like, you know? When I first met Vicious I thought he was evil and heartless bastard, But Tiffani you can't blame others for feelings that way about him. Vicious makes himself like that ."

"Yea your right. He is so sweet and affectionate with me. I don't see that side everyone else see's I guess...but anyway, it's getting kind of cold on this floor and I'm tired of being in here. I want to see my son and kill Julia... this is the perfect time."

"What do you mean?"

"Ok I'm going to tell you something nasty but you have to do it for me if you want to get out of here."

"Ok what?"

"I need to take the knife from inside my pants."

"Ok no problem that not nasty at all."

"No, Faye, the Knife is by my pussy."

"Ewwww! What the fuck are you hiding a knife there for?"

"You're lucky I did, because they patted us down before throwing us in here. My knife being there was smart because they can't feel it."

"But… But I don't want to touch that."

"MOTHER FUCKER, you're making it seem like I want you to! But do we really have a choice? I want to see my son and I know you want to get out of here, too!"

"Yes but that is gross."

"Fine just open the zipper to my pants and try to move the knife from the bottom."

"The bottom?"

"I mean you don't have to go in my pants just feel for in the crotch area and try to push it out. Either that or you're going in."

_Faye turned around as Tiffani directed Faye where to place her hand to zip down her pants. Faye unzipped them and then started feeling for where the knife would be, trying to hurry up cause she didn't feel right at all. Pushing the knife from Tiffani pants, she tried to zip up her pants and heard the knife fall and that was good enough._

_Tiffani took her arms and flipped them forward over her head so that her hands were in front of her. Thank god she was double jointed so it was easier for her to put up her knife and put it out of the slot. It is a butterfly knife the ones you have to pull out the slot Placing the knife backwards she started cutting away and finally cut all the rope off, then moved on to Faye's, as well. Apparently they bonded over the hate they had for one female._

* * *

_Vicious and Spike were in the same ship anxious and waiting for time to go by. Spike looked so nervous and was sweating like a dog. He was so scared to see Julia again. He didn't know what to do or how he would react. It was so hard for him because he still loved her deep down no matter what pain she caused him. Also Faye was on the mind is she ok? Or did Julia hurt her? Spike was so confused and caught up he accidentally said her name aloud._

"What did you say?" _Vicious turned around facing Spike._

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Spike. Despite how much hate I have for you I never lied to you."

"I didn't say anything."

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME! YOU SAID THAT BITCH'S NAME, DIDN'T YOU? WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE FOR HER SO MUCH?"

"Vicious, calm down! I don't want to argue with you right now! We have to take care of business and then we can handle the shit between us!"

"Yes Spike but you still haven't admitted what you said."

"Fine Vicious if you want to know what I said you are soo right... I said Julia. Yes. I did say her name."

"Spike… Do you still love Julia? And if so, how much_?" he demanded, walking over to the table Spike was sitting at._

"I can't say, but yes I do still love her."

"Spike, we're about to go into battle... you can't love her. And what about Faye?"

"What about her? I love Faye, too but seeing Julia again I can't stop thinking about her."

"You mean to tell me you're hung up over my ex who slept with me and then slept with you? What kind of women is that? Do you see Faye throwing herself at me like some whore?"

"No but that's not the point... I had plans with Julia. Plans for the future, future that we never got to have because of you."

"What do you mean me?"

"You got her killed remember?"

"Yes but the backstabbing bitch didn't die."

"HEY, WHAT THE FUCK, VICIOUS? I LOVE HER, YOU KNOW!"

"So? I can't stand her and she has the nerve to want something from me? Kidnap my girlfriend? And take my son?"

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yes Tiffani and I never got married... we just said that during her coma time. So I could go see her and we can get the media out of our business since they're always trying to find a way to put me away. I guess after all of that we got comfortable with that status and keep it that way"

"Oh... the way you two act I actually thought you were married."

"Spike, we almost were, so let's stop talking about me. You know I don't like people in my business. Don't change the subject... it's all about you and the two chicks your with."

Ok People this is short only 11 pages because I don't have time to finish this and I wanted to Update A.S.A.P so you guys won't think Im done with this story. I will be posting the second part to this in a few days so please check back. But as always the preview:

Spike and Vicious make their way to the Old Syndicate building, Tiffani and Faye try to escape do they fail or succeed, Where is ?, Faye and Tiffani work together to kill ?-, Julia tells ?- she still cares about him, Spike doesn't know who to believe, Vicious and Spike come face to face with 2 people from that past that were suppose to be ?.


	5. 私が感じることができる I Can Feel

**~~Sex, Murder, Lies, & Death~~**

**By: Msmiyabi**

**I Don't Own Bebop Or** **the Japanese Music Artist I'm using in this Fic.**

**__****This Fic is RATED M for Strong Language, Sexual Content, Violence, & Moral Corruption. **

**A/N: When I write in _Italic. It means what the character is thinking to their self. Or also POV's._**

**Thank you for your support. **

* * *

_Pretending to be sleeping Tiffani and Faye had their backs against the wall so the guards could think they were still tied up. They had spent the last hour planning their escape. They being to wait for the guard to fully get in the cell and place the plate down on the floor. _

"How are we suppose to eat?"

"Use your fucking mouths."

_Tiffani quickly got up and stabbed him in the neck Execution style. Faye quickly picked up his Colt 45 and handed Tiffani the 9mm. _

"I see you waste no time."

"Why would I? I need my fucking son back."

_Looking outside the cell they spotted five other guards looking around and waiting. Faye took out 3 easily and Tiffani took out the remaining two. Both females then dragged the bodies into the cell, taking all their weapons. Tiffani piled all of them on top of each other and kept shooting them till she empty 2 entire gun clips then locked the door._

"Is there any reason why you had to do that?"

"Yes to make sure they are really dead."

"Oh god Tiffani. Anywhere where are we off to now?"

"What do you mean _we?"_

"I mean what's next? What are we going to do?"

"I like how you keep saying we… Here's a Tip Sweetheart I work solo and I always will. Because I'm Tiffani. So please let me handle my own problems."

"Look …. I don't GIVE A RAT'S ASS WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE, HOW THE FUCK YOU WORK, OR WHAT YOUR FIGHTING STYLE IS! BUT I DO KNOW THAT YOU CAN'T TAKE JULIA ON ALONE. WE BOTH KNOW SHE IS PACKING GUARDS HERE TO EARTH JUST WAITING FOR A FIGHT. WE CAN'T LET THE SLUT WIN BECAUSE OF YOUR DUMB ASS NON-SOCIAL ISSUES. UGH I SEE WHY YOU CAN VICIOUS GET ALONG SO WELL. SO EITHER YOU WORK WITH ME OR DIE. AND I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE BECAUSE SHE WILL KILL YOUR SON."

"Your lucky I want to you live so I can kill you myself."

"Who the fuck you think you are talking like that Vicious? Stop talking shit now and keep our personal matters for later. I know you want to see your son and I want to see Spike."

"Yes if only he wants to see you too."

"See me? What is that supposed to mean?"

"How stupid can you be? He's coming here to see Blondie, His Precious Julia, Woman of his dreams, and you honestly think for a second he's still doesn't love her?"

"Not Anymore. He's Over her now... I mean, that's at least what he told me."

"Don't believe that shit for a minute. Are you fucking kidding me? All men lie."

"Trust Me He's Over Her."

"Yea right."

"Well what about Vicious? He could still like Julia as well."

"I know for a fact my husband doesn't like that bitch. He wouldn't try to kill someone he loves."

"Forget all this shit, let's just go I don't want to discuss this anymore."

"Faye. Be sure of one thing. Promise me you won't die cause Remember I'm going to be the one to kill you. Also when we meet face To face with Julia, make sure you don't stop shooting till you clip runs out."

* * *

_Vicious and Spike landed the Crafts on top of the Building Along with their back up. Vicious was the first to exit the craft. Making his way to the roof entrance he had no time to wait for Spike or anyone. Noticing Vicious disappearing from the Scene, Spike quickly directed their other peers to break in though the Front Entrance, hurrying fast so he can catch up to Vicious._

"Yo! Why are you going so fast? Wait Up for me"

_Vicious turned around and gave Spike a deep evil stare_. "I'm not waiting for you or on anyone. My one reason is only to get my Family back and that's it. As for you and Ms. Sex Appeal, that's not my concern."

_Spike rolled his eyes in Disgust_. "Whatever man."

"Also make sure you and Faye stay alive. My Girlfriend and I have a score to settle with you two."

"Ohhhh yea Vicious I'm shaking in my boots."

"Fuck You, Spike. You should be happy I'm at least being cordial. "

_Walking Slowly down the hallway Spike noticed a Camera._ "She's watching us."

_Vicious was so annoyed._ "You're telling me as if I care. That bitch is your concern, not mine." _Ignoring Vicious' Comment Spike was getting Suspicious because he kept hearing little noises. Taking his gun out just in case someone came at him, he prepared to fire when out of nowhere two men came out of the wall charging both Spike and Vicious. Vicious had the one with black hair and Spike's prey had Orange. Spike easily shot the first guy with no problem, causing his body to collapse onto the floor_; _Spike had shot him in the head. With his head blown open, blood splattered on the wall, the body still trembling. Vicious now with just his Katana couldn't kill someone with the same range as Spike. Running towards his victim with his Katana he then remembered Tiffani was the last person to wear his jacket. Going is his pocket he took out her knife and threw it at the guy. Aiming for his head Vicious got the neck of the black-haired man, killing him instantly. Spike, still Suspicious, threw a grenade in the opening where the two men came from. After doing so both men felt overly confident noticing the hallway was about to come to an end; a new obstacle was in their way. A door and only god knows what or who was behind it. Both males figured it was a group or other men. They were ready to fight, kill, and even do whatever it took to protect their own selves. _

" Spike the say going goes…. In a fight our mind shuts down with no feelings no emotion….The creature which is a human turns into a vicious beast and it will do anything to protect itself….. I feel like that every day of my life…So tell me this are you ready for what's behind that door?"

_With a look of pride Spike was ready and already hyped up about killing to be back his precious Faye. _

"I'm Ready and whatever it is knows I'm ready… Bring on all 50 guys if she must."

_Vicious getting the answer went ahead, backing up then running into the door to make a fast entrance. He saw something he thought he would never see. Once Spike entered he had realized the same thing. There were all face-to-face in the flesh. Surprise, surprise the guest were none other than Jet and Shin. Both people from their pasts, both people they couldn't believe were standing there. So many questions ran between Spike's and Vicious minds. How the fuck did Shin get out of Jail? How the fuck was Jet alive? Tiffani cut his head right off or Did she? Was he really even Jet? And they're working for Julia? What the Fuck is going on?_

"WHAT THE FUCK? JET? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Me Spike? I work here."

"WHAT? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"

"You Deaf? I work here."

"Stop playing around Jet. Are you here because Julia captured you? And HOW THE FUCK DID YOU SURVIVE?"

"Survive what?

"When Tiffani sliced your head off man."

"I see what you mean. That wasn't me Spike. Oh no I been working for Julia for a while now. You see that was just my double so you could think I was with you at all times but I really wasn't. Ms. Julia hooked up this arrangement for me."

"JET? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU MEAN THIS WHOLE TIME JULIA WAS ALIVE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"

"Spike…. YOU DUMB ASS! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? THAT BITCH KIDNAPPED FAYE, JET BETRAYED YOU, AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS THAT BLONDE WHORE PUSSY? STOP THINKING WITH YOUR DICK."

"Vicious is right Spike. Even I slept with her for a night" _Shin laughed_.

"Now Spike I worked with Julia for certain reasons and certain things she promised me. The Original plan was to lead you here, but then the operation got bigger. She aimed for higher things and thought of Vicious."

"You faggot don't you think Julia is going to be mad about telling her two past Obsessed lovers the plans?"

"Relax Shin…. They won't make it past this point alive."

_Taking amusement in his words Jet Continued._ " I fell into the plan because of you Spike. You drove me to do this sick shit. Ever since we were on the Bebop you had everything, and everyone liked you or even loved you. It was always about you Spike this, Spike that, you got the girl, the ex girl, the moves, the looks, and even the better rep. I hated you deep down inside and I still hate you now. Julia promised me if I killed you I would be her main man. For once I would get the girl and who couldn't resist? But then she offered me something more. Vicious you come into play because of your power. The Syndicate is that power and Julia wants it bad, so bad She bailed Shin out knowing he would want revenge on Both You and Vicious, Vicious for stealing Tiffani away and you for putting him away; away so he couldn't see the light of day again. And as killing both of you we would be head of the Red Dragon Syndicate to build up reps of our own. And get Women of our own ….. Which are your two women. Tiffani would be Shin's and either Faye or Julia would be mine. So You See we have a motive for doing what we are doing."

"MOTIVE MY ASS. YOU WILL NEVER TAKE OVER MY ORGANIZATION OR HAVE MY WIFE ."

_Vicious was now pissed as well as Spike. All four men were ready to kick ass. All had something to lose or gain. Aside from Vicious he felt as though he had nothing to lose. Spike nor Vicious wasted no time going for what they wanted. Spike had his gun as well as Jet so it was a fair fight there, but as for Vicious it was his Katana to Shin's gun._

_The fight got underway as Spike started shooting at Jet. Aiming here and there Jet just blocked all the bullets with his metal arm._

"Spike have you forgotten? You don't feel pain or bleed from metal."

_Spike got really frustrated and starting shooting randomly. Unfortunately Spike ended up shooting Vicious in the arm causing his katana to fall. _

"You fucking idiot. I should fucking kill you."

_Vicious collapsed to the ground holding his bloody arm. This was Shin's time to shine, shine to kill Vicious and get the girl. Slowly walking over to him, he kicked Vicious in the stomach repeatedly. Noticing he didn't hear a sound or pain and agony._

"Get up Vicious and cut this tough guy act."

"Fuck you Shin. Your weak kicks don't hurt."

_Annoyed Shin took out his gun and pointed it to Vicious' head. _

"I should blow your fucking brains out for all the shit you put me through. Bossing me around liked you own me and treating as if I'm beneath you."

Shin grabbed Vicious by his hair and spit in his face.

"You fucking piece of shit. You are nothing without the Syndicate."

Vicious quickly knocked the gun out of Shin's hand. But before Shin can run to it Vicious took the knife out of his pocket and use it to pierce Shin's foot to the floor.

"What the fuck." _Shin screamed in pain and couldn't believe what happened. Vicious took this opportunity run to his katana. Grabbing it quickly Vicious cut Shin's legs off, blood shattering everywhere. He cracked a quick smile._

"Are you ok Shin? Your boiling blood seems to be all over."

"FUCK YOU VICIOUS AND YOUR EVIL ASS."

Shin used his arms trying to crawl back to his lower body. Vicious just laughed in enjoyment. Either the old blood thirsty Vicious came back or he had to be high off red eye. His eyes were blood shot red and begin to wide as he watched Shin crawl in pain.

"I should put a end to this_." Smiling again Vicious walked over to Shin slowly. Now grabbing Shin by his hair._

" Karma's a dirty bitch didn't I hated fucking. So now it's my turn."

_After his statement Vicious used his Katana to cut Shin's head off. His motionless body fell. Vicous started to rejoice in happiness and threw Shin's across the room. Blood sucked Vicious decided to stand against the wall watching Spike and Jet fight. He was growing tired and impatient of the two fighting, so he had a idea, Picking up Shin's head Vicious aimed straight for Jet. The head hit Jet and caused him to fall. Spike used the opportunity to shoot jet in his real arm. Vicious walked up to Spike and pushed him out of the way._

"Let me handle this."

Vicious raised his Katana and cut Jet's Arm off. All the blood came pouring out as Vicious let a little grin come upon his face.

"You Bastard I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU VICIOUS!"

"Really? Your going to kill me with ONE FUCKING ARM?"

_Spike was pissed that Vicious cut Jet's arm off. To Spike that was his kill not Vicious' and it seemed like Vicious was trying to show off. But Spike wouldn't even bother hurting Vicious seeing as he already shot him. _

"Yo fucker you're killing my FUCKING victim."

_Vicious turned around to face Spike but he was already running ahead of him. Spike shot Jet in the head to be sure he was dead this time._

"Vicious."

"What the hell did you do? Why is Shin's body in three and why did you cut Jet's arm off? Are you fucking high or something?"

Spike touched Vicious on the shoulder. His body was boiling hot, Vicious turned around and looked at Spike. Both made direct but the difference was Spike had two different colors eyes, Vicious we completely red and blood shot.

"Are you finish?"

"Huh?"

"Are you finished with Jet?"

"Yeah. He's fucking dead."

Vicious walked up to Jet and titled his head slightly to the left side. Cracking another evil grin Vicious stuck his Katana through Jet's chest. He turned it a couple times to hear his katana hitting Jet's Bones.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? He's already dead."

"Like I told you before I turn into a beast."

There was a moment of silence till a familiar voice came from a loud speaker. It was smooth but very loud and direct.

"So you two fuckers think your HOT SHIT HUH?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP."

"Aww Vicious you look so dumb yelling at a little speaker. Don't yell at me I have the power to erase your entire existence."

"Julia you BITCH. WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?"

"I was just wondering if you were enjoying my entertainment. I mean you already killed a few people. Among them were people from the past. Did you enjoy killing people that were so close to you?"

"Julia SHUT THE FUCK UP! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? AND WHERE THE FUCK IS MY WIFE?"

"Well Vicious they're in a little cell I own. I won't tell you where but they're in this building somewhere."

"Julia….. I have a question to ask… I want to know something…... Did you have sex with Jet?"

"Spike? What a question. Are you jealous?"

"Jealous of what?"

"My Relationship with Jet?"

"Relationship?"

"Well yes Spike I only have sex for a good reasons. I mean I used Vicious for Protection and I used Jet for a way to take me to the top. But look on the bright side I never used you."

"SLUT DON'T GIVE US THAT BULLSHIT. I'M GOING TO FIND MY WIFE AND SAVE HER FROM ANY BAD TREATMENT YOU PUT HER THOUGH. THEN I'M GOING TO FIND YOUR ASS AND CUT YOU INTO FUCKING PIECES."

"Oh Vicious I'm so scared. But you can't kill me just yet because we need to work our deal. I'm going to tell you two how to find me. And after we work out our problem then you can run back to your bitch."

"NO I'm going to get Tiffani and get the fuck out of here."

"Well Vicious you better come see me because I have your son with me."

"LIAR"

"Honto? I would never lock up Tiffani with your son for two reasons. 1. I WANT TO SEE HER SUFFER and two. It's fucking filthy in that cell."

"FUCK YOU JULIA." Vicious took Spike's gun and shot the speaker. Sparks flew everywhere and Vicious just threw it back at Spike.

"Where are you going?"

"To find my wife! You can go find that bitch."

* * *

_Vicious knew the whole Syndicate building like he lived there his whole life. Deep down there were only two places where a Prison can be held. One in the basement and the other on the floor of his old office, but he figured Julia might hid them somewhere else. Keeping that in mind he went looking he decided to go to the basement first then work his way up_.

"God knows what Julia may be doing to torture Tiffani. I must find her immediately." _He thought._

_Running down numerous flights of stairs he figured this was the safest way to get to Tiffani. Taking to elevator comes with a risk of being seen and to top it off he had to find a one that actually worked. He knew deep down he had back up but Vicious was more focused on getting his family._

_Finally making his way to the basement he had seen a series of Guards dead_. "I know Spike didn't get down here before me already? Or did Jet and Shin have a little fun?"

He kept walking pass dead bodies with blood everywhere.

" I know this Cell is around her somewhere."

_Finally he got to the Jail room but was brought to a full stop. There was blood seeping from under the door, which automatically left him paranoid. Is Tiffani hurt? Did they kill her? He thought. Opened the door he seen blood everywhere. It was coming down in a path straight from one Cell. Vicious Swallowed hard and took his Katana out just in case he would run into anyone. Looking on the floor he had seen a number of bullet shells. Walking slowly towards to cell door he opened it slowly only to see the Unthinkable. A number of dead bodies scattered all over. They were so bloody you couldn't even identify them._

_He them put his Katana down and removed his Jacket. One by one he wiped their faces with it to see who was whom. When he got the 5th body he noticed something familiar. A knife right into the guy's neck. _

"So maybe you are alive?".

_Vicious pulled the knife out to make sure he could identify it. It was Tiffani knife she used for protection, which was also given to her by her father before she joined the Syndicate. Vicious remembered the story it was only yesterday. _

"This is too much fucking work wiping their faces. I'm just going to feel for some breast and if they don't have any it's not her. But if they do have some then I'll wipe their faces."

_He pocketed the knife and continued on searching._

* * *

While all of this was going on Tiffani and Faye were looking for Julia, Killing every person in sight and loading up on Ammo. Both females had already made progress and were on the second floor. Tiffani already figured Vicious was here seeing as people from the Syndicate were fighting from since the first floor. She picked up a AK-47 from the first floor and alongside was a Uzi, Which Faye was now using.

Tiffani was anxious having help. The fellow Syndicate members were shooting a great deal of people for both her and Faye, but the Members were dying as well. "

It's every man for himself except us two. We got to get this BITCH and a score to settle after this. So I don't want you dying on me Faye. Get in front of me... I'll walk behind you."

"I can take care of myself you know."

"Sure you can with just an Uzi."

_Tiffani took her position behind Faye making sure no one even try to make a shot at her. But that was Tiffani's big Mistake because got shot in her right thigh, immediately collapsing to the ground. Faye heard the fall and turned around seeing Tiffani laid out on the floor, but it didn't matter to Faye because she thought Tiffani was out of her life and she could take on Julia alone._

_Tiffani got pissed and picked up her gun; she started shooting in Faye's Direction._ "Bitch if you don't FUCKING HELP ME GET UP I WILL KILL YOU NOW. I HAVE TO KILL JULIA AND GET MY SON BACK BEFORE I DIE."

_Of course Faye didn't feel bad but she went over to Tiffani anyway_.

"Well it looks like the bullet went through your skin but I'm going to help you much we are enemies." _Faye ripped off the cloth from Tiffani shirt, making sure she got both sleeves Quickly._

"Tell your guys or whatever to cover us."

"Um Faye I think if I'm hurt they don't have to be told to do so." Tiffani grabbed the cloth from Faye and wrapped it about her thighs pulling it extremely tight. "Now help me get up. That is all I'm asking so don't have an attitude Faye; I will try to walk on my own."

_But instead of Faye lifting her up Tsubasa helped Tiffani. Tsubasa is also a member of the Syndicate and one of Vicious' Best men._

* * *

_In the meantime, Spike was making his way to find Julia, The love of his life or at least she used to be. Not knowing how he would react or what to expect her tried to remind calm only to find himself more nervous than ever. Julia was his everything and he loved her so much. He just couldn't get over the fact that she betrayed him. She pretended she was dead after all this time and was coming back now. He went through so much because of her. Raiding the Syndicate, almost killing Vicious, almost getting himself killed, the emotional Roller Coaster with Faye, and Gren dying. Julia caused a lot a pain with her disappearance. Yet Spike can forget all of it like nothing ever happened. Walking down the big hallway he noticed not a person came after him or anyone even try to shoot at him_.

"What the hell is her up to?" _Spike started running to met he wanted to know what was going down._

At the end of the Hall guess who was standing there? …..Julia With a little Smirk on her face.

"Well? Follow me I'm going to take you to my Office."

_Spike just followed with no hesitation, continuing to another dark hallway and into a secret elevator. The ride was fast and the elevator was a good way to avoid any fighting. Well that's what they thought til both people stepped out. They were on the third floor and things didn't look pretty at all. Guns fired and exploding took place everywhere._

"Get Down. NOW!"

"What the hell is going on?"

"What do you think, don't you hear?"

_Spike was laying flat on the floor beside Julia. He took a look and could see from floor 1 – 6 and of course someone shooting on every floor. They were in the lobby yes wrong stop on the elevator. _

_As paranoid as Julia was Spike decided it was his duty to protect her, He wasn't in the Syndicate so killing off members of the Red Dragon meant nothing to him. Grasping his gun in hand and shooting everyone that even came 5 feet close to him._

"Spike…Thank you so much for saving me. For a minute I actually scared."

"Scared? You? Aren't you the reason all this SHIT is happening?"

"Yes but it's for a good reason Spike and don't yell at me."

"Good reason? What, for fucking power?"

"No Spike…. I…. I did it for us."

"Us?"

"Yes Spike. It was all a plan just to get you back. I love you Spike and you know I do. I wanted you to come here to tell you that and I called Vicious here so you can kill him your self and get power over the Syndicate. As for his Whore she had to die as well to make it possible and I was going to give his child to one of the local shelters. The only reason why Faye was brought here was so I could dispose of her being. I know she likes you Spike so I found a way for her to leave. I did some research and found some of her family and I was going to offer her that so she can get out of our lives. I wanted us to start over Spike and I mean it." _She started to cry._

"Start Over?"

"Yes Spike From the very beginning. Just you and I."

"But why the HELL ARE YOU COMING OUT TO ME NOW? ABOUT YOU BEING ALIVE? WHAT THE FUCK JULIA I HAVE FEELINGS."

"Please calm down Spike I was in a coma and woke up about a month ago. I'm sorry but when I found out you were alive I had to plot something for our revenge on Vicious."

* * *

_Vicious made his way to the second floor still in search for Tiffani and his Child. But he as well was surprised by gunshots. So many people there is no way Vicious can kill all of them with him Katana. So he did the unthinkable and picked up a gun from the first time in years. He always said he would never touch a gun after his mother died. That was the way she died his father shot her. And right in front of Vicious' face he remembers it like yesterday. At the very moment he grabbed the Katana from the wall and stabbed him father in the heart._

"Mother. I'm sorry but I have to do this for me but I'm doing this for you as well. For your grandson and his life I want to make sure he doesn't end up like you and I . Live by the gun and Die by the gun."

_Vicious picked up two guns from the floor both Colt 45. Making sure it was fully loaded and searched bodies for any extra ammo. Now he's off shooting everything that moved. Men, Women, and even his very own workers. It's like a rage build up inside him and he just didn't give a fuck anymore. Vicious tried to get someone on every floor and but it was impossible with the range. _"FUCK THIS!." _Vicious started rolling over bodies to find a better gun and with luck he did. M-16 a very powerful gun and then the evil grin came upon his face. _

"With this shit I'm going shot all these mother fuckers."

_Vicious aimed and got at least one person from each floor._ _You can hear each body hitting as it landed to the first floor. Vicious got excited and started shooting wildly. Only aggravating others into shooting at him, once noticing that Vicious ducked under the rail and started crawling slowly. Shooting all the moving legs he was until he came to one he recognized._

"Tsubasa?"

"V. How did you get all the way down here?"

"Long Story. I found out Tiffani is Alive."

"Yeah I know. I was just with her."

"WHAT? YOU SAW HERE? WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?"

"Relax man she is about 10 feet away from us. I just came back here to blow up this part of the second floor looks what's in my hand." _Revealing a Grenade and bomb or that is what Vicious thought_.

"Ok I'm gone."

"No Not yet. Let me throw this Smoke bomb first. I will make it hard for them to see us and we can make a run for it. It's easier not to get shot."

"But I want to see my wife."

"Relax you will."

_Tsubasa threw the bomb and Grenade at the same time. Both him and Vicious ran as soon at it was thrown. Neither male was trying to die at the moment. When Vicious and Tsubasa reached the area where Tiffani was he was in shock to see she wasn't there._

"Where is she? Where is Tiffani?"

" You see that room right there with half a door."

"Half a door?"

"The top of the door is gone but the bottom isn't? I told her and that other chick to hide in there so I can do my job. I let them know If I wasn't back in 10 Minutes I died. If you going in stay low if you stand up your bound to get shot."

_Vicious pushed the door open a bit and didn't see Tiffani at all. _

"Tell me he didn't make her hide is here? This is a FUCKING bedroom Julia's people are bound to come check here."

_Vicious was still crawling til got to the bathroom. Where he heard sounds even though Tiffani was supposal in the room doesn't mean someone else wasn't._

* * *

_Faye was sitting in the bathroom shower while Tiffani was lying in the tub._

"Faye. Yo you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The door."

"No."

"Lock that shit."

"Why me?"

"Because you're closer and my thigh is FUCKING bleeding. It's better to lock it because remember was Tsubasa said. He will knock if it's him."

"Fine."

_She got up quickly and locked the door. But wasting no time she ran back to her Spot_.

"Check your gun. If you're missing any bullets fill the shit now."

"Tiffani isn't that going to make noise?"

"Who gives a FUCK. If they come in here we have to shoot this person or persons."

"Whatever."

_Both females loaded their guns to the max and waited for the return of Tsubasa._

" Karen na Doresu ni tsutsumare kimi wa kirameku tadayou Kashisu no nioi wa amaku yowasete. My dearest Ophelia what's the reason for your silence? Your lips as cold as ice my dearest Ophelia will you speak to me no more? My dearest Ophelia - there are things I never told you Falling into the dream my dearest Ophelia - can you trust in me no more?"

"Tiffani…. What are you singing?"

"My song… Well the song the bought Vicious and I Together. Funny how it did so much for us and I'm singing now. It always manages to help the situation. Seems ever time I hear the song things get better."

"Oh. Spike and I don't have a song."

"Well Vicious and I do."

_Suddenly a noise came from the doorknob. Someone was trying to open the door. And it wasn't Tsubasa because there wasn't any knocking._

"Tiffani I think this is it."

"Yeah it is." As she climbed out the tub.

_Whoever that person one was they shot the doorknob several times. Finally til it became loose and used something else to finally hit it off. Tiffani wasted no time and fired her gun the direction of the door knob. Falling to the floor Vicious had been shot again straight though his hand. Ignoring the pain her got up and grabbed the M-16. Shooting the entire door till all the clip was finished. He kicked open the door quickly and pointed the gun at him victims. Quickly realizing who is was. Vicious dropped her gun and fell to the floor in tears. Tiffany now began to cry because she knew she had shot Vicious, crawling up to him she began to cry._

"Vicious? Oh My God I'm so sorry."

Vicious had already been shot in the arm earlier and Tiffani just added to the pain and bleeding. Vicious was on the floor looking at his arm and hand all the blood coming for it. Trying to take it the bullets out.

"I'll help you." _Tiffany added._

_Faye finally stepped out the shower to see what was going on._

"Tiffani you hit Vicious?"

"Yes and I feel so bad. I hurt him."

"No you didn't I'm fine. Really… I never feel pain. I'm just glad to see you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

_Tiffani kissed Vicious despite all the blood they had on each other. Vicious then went in his Pocket to take out her knife then happen to see her thigh._

"What the fuck happened to you?"

"I'm alright….. I just got hurt."

"How?"

"Uh… Someone shot me. But I'm fine now."

"What do you mean someone shot you? Are you sure your ok?"

"Yes."

"Fine then. Let's go we have to find Haido and then let's get out of here."

"Fine with me."

Vicious helped Tiffani to her feet. But is was a struggle to stand since so many explosions were going on. Finally everyone on their two feet, picked up their guns, and headed to the door/lobby. Once outside every floor had a parts missing. Seems as though they were blowing up everywhere.

"Vicious have you seen Spike?"

"Yes…..He was with me but I left him."

"Oh."

"Well Well Faye. Would you look up there."

"huh?"

"Third floor right where a body is hanging off the railing."

"What?"

"I see your man. And guess who is in his arm."

Faye turned around to see a sight she would never want to look at. Yes it was Spike and with the bitch, Faye's eyes feel to the ground and so did her body. Fighting back tears she was pissed to see such a site.

"Vicious give me your gun."

"Excuse me?"

"I said give me YOUR FUCKING GUN."

Tiffani took the gun from Vicious and passed it to Faye. She pulled Vicious to the floor and got down as well. Faye pointed the gun to where Spike and Julia was. Looking in the viewer she pointed it at Julia but missed. Only shooting the railing. But she did accomplishing something. Breaking the railing, which caused Julia to fall.

* * *

Sorry guys. That's all I'm giving you this time. So you have to wait til next time to see if she is dead or not.

what more could u expect to happen with Julia in it. Any who Previews right. ? and ? has a fight, Spike now has mixed emotions who will be with ? or ? . ? comes back. ? maybe burned alive and someone dies. I'm not telling no more because then you will figure out who is who in the previews. XDDDD R+R Thanks


	6. 愛してる I Love You

**~~Sex, Murder, Lies, & Death~~**

**By: Msmiyabi**

**I Don't Own Bebop Or** **the Japanese Music Artist I'm using in this Fic.**

**__****This Fic is RATED M for Strong Language, Sexual Content, Violence, & Moral Corruption. **

**A/N: When I write in _Italic. It means what the character is thinking to their self. Or also POV's._**

**Thank you for your support. **

* * *

****

_Tiffani took the gun from Vicious and passed it to Faye. She pulled Vicious to the floor and got down as well. Faye pointed to gun to where Spike and Julia was. Looking in the viewer she pointed it at Julia but missed. Only shooting the railing. But she did accomplishing something. Breaking the railing, which caused Julia to fall, from the third floor to the second floor. She hung on the railing as long as she could. Looking down to the lobby below and looking across the other side._

"Shit. I'm going to fall."

_All of Julia's workers stopped to look in awe. Ms. Julia hanging from the second floor railing. With that all of then rushed to under the first floor railing to break her fall. Over 50 operatives ran to help the support of Julia. And lucky for her she fell right in time. As soon as she hit the body's all the men collapsed like dominos. She immediately got up and ran away. Tiffani and Faye used this as a opportunity to shoot the as much people as they could. Emptying all the clips they had on everyone. Even Spike himself from the third floor starting shooting. He looked down and glanced at Faye then made his way into the stairwell. Wasting no time reloading his Colt 45. and his 9mm. He dashed to the second with top speed. Along the way were two guards Spike took them down easy. After the reaching the second floor he looked out the stairwell. It was a fucking WAR ZONE. He could see Vicious, Tiffani, & Faye hiding behind the broken elevator door shooting at the enemy. He looked to the side and saw the target. Taking out a hand Grenade and throwing it at the enemy. He then made a dash to for the elevator door screaming it's Spike before he entered.._

"Where the fuck have you been Spike?"

"Excuse me? Tiffani is your name right? What concern of yours is it?"

"Just wondering, I just thought I saw you not to long ago. Guess it wasn't you."

"Your sarcastic remarks aren't necessary. Right now we're all in a fucking elevator."

"MAN, FUCK YOU. If you didn't notice no one is shooting at us anymore."

"She's Right."

_All four people got out the elevator one by one and ran to the stairwell. It was time to strategize on how to take down Julia and get Haido back._

"It's like this. I'm here for two reasons and two reasons only. One to get my son back and two to guarantee the demise of Julia, so what that, any Objections?"

"..."

"Spike?"

"What. I don't have any."

"Alright so propose we split up into two groups to insure everything goes well. So Faye you go with Vicious. I know my husband can take out a lot of people as well as you. And I know you two are responsible enough for that. Now Spike and I will get rid of Julia. Wither you like it or not I know Spike you don't want to do it. Also having Faye there is the worst thing you can that. Plus I know she will do whatever to make you happy even if it means keeping Julia alive. I can't risk that because I have a family now."

"Well don't you have everything all figured out."

"Look I don't want to work with your ass either but I have to do what I have to do. So shut the fuck up and let's get this done. After all of this we have our business to settle. "

* * *

"Yes you do? My, My Tiffani do you I have a surprised for you." _Julia stated as she watching them plan out everything on her monitor. She laughed as she plotted revenge._

"Gren get the look-a-likes and set it up."

"Yes Ms. Julia"

"I want Faye making out with Vicious. Make is as believable as possible. Then I want you to hid the baby in a room. It seems like the building is going down and I have to do this quickly. I want to get Tiffani away from Spike so I can seduce him into keeping me alive."

_Following his orders Grencia had the actors placed in the room as instructed and told them what they were to do. He told to make sure their faces weren't too seen and to make it as sexual as possible. Tiffani and Spike were checking out the entire first floor so they were instructed to hide in a first floor real Vicious and Faye were checking out the fourth floor. The floor were the baby was hidden._

* * *

"Faye cover me."

"WHAT?"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD SHE TEAMED ME UP WITH IDIOT... JUST GIVE ME ONE OF YOUR GUNS."

"Well you don't have to be nasty about it." _As she hands it to them._

"LOOK YOU PURPLE OR BLUE HAIRED BITCH. REMEMBER I'M TEAMED UP WITH YOU FOR THE SAKE OF MY SON. I CAN KILL YOU ANY TIME. EVEN NOW. SO SHUT THE FUCK UP."

_Faye just swallowed and walked ahead, with Vicious following behind. They opened door after door and found nothing. No guards. No Baby. No Julia. NOTHING. Within a few minutes they were startled by the sound of crying._

"Shhh.."

"FUCK YOU."

"No Vicious. Shhh. I think I hear crying."

"What?"

"Baby crying. It's coming from that direction."

"So let's go."

_For once Vicious and Faye actually agreed on something. Both running to the room Faye kicked open the door to find a Crying Haido. She was overly excited she kissed Vicious..._

"Sorry" _She pulled back_.

"Don't you ever touch me with those whore lips ever again."

"I got excited."

"My Son." _Vicious ran up to little Haido and picked him up._ "I missed you and so does your mother. Now that we have you we can get out of here."

"Where to?"

"First Floor"

* * *

Spike and Tiffani walked in a dark room and heard screams. Screams and moaning. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Spike….. Shh."

_Tiffani flicked the light on to see what worse thing ever. The fake Faye and Vicious having sex on the broken down pool table. He had her on all four fucking her from being and Faye was loving it. The fake Faye that is._

" Oh God. Yea… Fuck me…. Fuck me harder…"

"This is making me sick. OH MY FUCKING GOD HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME? I leave you alone for 10 minutes"

_Tiffani stormed out crying and ran off._

"Wait a minute."

_Spike walked over to the two actors and noticed something. Faye has a flat stomach not a little pudge. He grabbed the fake Faye and looked at her closely. In his mind there is no way this is Faye._

"This is bullshit and you two know it." _Spike shot both Actors and left the room. Bumping into Vicious, Faye, and Haido._

"Spike. We found him." _Said a Overly happy Faye._

"Where my wife? " _She ran off somewhere._

"FUCK YOU MEAN SHE RAN OFF? You better not be lying to me."

"You think I would kill her before I kill you?"

"Shut up. Don't you see the condition of this place? Where the fuck would she go? Besides after we found Haido I planted a few bombs this place is going to blow in about 10 minutes. I need to find her. Take my son."

"HELL NO WE NOT TAKING HIM."

"WHAT?"

"FUCK THIS. VICIOUS I LET YOU TALK SHIT TO ME. THREATEN MY LIFE OVER AND OVER. NOW YOU WANT ME TO TAKE YOUR SON? FUCK OUT OF HERE. TIFFANI ISN'T STUPID SHE CAN TAKE CARE OF HER SELF YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT. I'M SURE SHE WENT AFTER JULIA AND WILL LEAVE AS SOON AS SHE'S DOES. IT WAS AGREED AFTER WE FULFILL OUR MISSIONS TO LEAVE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. PLUS YOUR SON NEEDS YOU SO LET'S GO."

"SHE'S RIGHT VICIOUS PLUS WE GOT A SCORE TO SETTLE. CAN'T HAVE YOU DYING ON ME NOW."

With that the three wondered through the building. Trying to find a way to the roof without attracting attention.

* * *

_Choking back tears Tiffani cried til' she couldn't cry no more. Julia accomplished what she wanted. To get Tiffani alone but she fucked on one part. Spike wasn't alone._

"I can't believe he would do that to me. Our family? Now I really have no one. No Love, No Parents, or No Son. Wait my son. …Julia." _Wiping the tears from her face._ "I have to get my son back and kill Julia. Then get out of here." _Tiffani though to herself._ _If I was Julia where I would be? She isn't on the first, second floor, or the basement. So she either hiding on this floor or the fourth._

"If I can remember the Syndicate building straight the buildings camera room." Tiffani got up and ran to the fourth floor. In the stairwell she made sure she loaded both guns and picked up a katana on the way. She was on her way to find Julia and Julia was ready for her. As soon as Tiffani exited the stairwell there she was. Blonde hair and everything with a Gun in hand.

"Tiffani...Tiffani...Tiffani...I'm surprised to see you...But you came alone. Naze? Did you friends leave you? Did you husband fuck you over and sleep with Spike's whore?"

"SLUT..SLUT..SLUT. I'M HAPPY TO SEE YOU SO I CAN'T KILL YOUR ASS. AND ME ALONE? HUH? I BEEN ON MY OWN SINCE 16."

"WELL NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE."

_Julia took a shoot at Tiffani and got her right in the left arm. As soon as it hit a big explosion erupted on the two floors below. Both Julia and Tiffani feel to the floor as well as their hand guns. _

"It's time. This place going to blow. The fucking Building is collapsing."

_Tiffani took her extra gun from her back with her right arm and aimed it at Julia's shoulder._

"Ahhh...What the fuck?"

"SHUT UP BITCH. You lucky I missed bitch. And i'm in too much pain to get up."

_Julia grabbed her shoulder and saw the blood. She then reached for the gun she dropped in the corner. Just as Julia rolled over to grab her gun and had her back turned Tiffani tried to shoot at her again. But fainted from losing too much blood._

_The building as shaking heavily and things started falling apart. Gren then ran out the room to look at the chaos of what going on. He saw Ms. Julia and Tiffani. Julia lying there helpless dying and Tiffani Unconscious. _

"This place is going to blow. I need to get her and get out of here."

Gren picked her up and ran to the roof. The girl left there would be burned alive. The building had numerous fires. Gren saw there were many crafts and put the women into his. After that he got into left.

* * *

"OH MY FUCKING GOD VICIOUS WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT. IT'S SMOKE EVERYWHERE AND YOU GOT THE BABY IN YOUR HANDS."

"SHUT UP WE'RE GETTING THERE."

They reaching the fourth floor and it was a mess. Bodies everywhere and they heard the screams of a women. She was on fire.

"Spike do you see that?"

"What?"

"The Women on the floor."

_Vicious then turned around to see if he could identify her. But then a piece of the floor collapsed on her chest. Vicious was about to run for her but Spike grabbed him._

"We got to go man and you have a baby that will die because of this smoke. We have to go."

Vicious sighed and swallowed hard. Then decided he needed to get his son to safety. The three of them ran up to the roof top. The build was literally crumbling as they stepped. Outside on the roof the guys notice a whole set of crafts and not a single one for the syndicate has been moved.

"I have to go back to get my wife. She didn't leave."

"Ok so put your son in and go back."

_Vicious got in the craft and put in the coordinates of where to go. Spike ran behind him and locked the door. He knocked on the glass and said._

"I'm doing this for your son."

_With that saying Vicious craft took off. Spike and Faye got into their and took as well. As soon as everyone was off the roof the whole building blew up. Vicious banged on the glass and shed a tear of blood. _

"That is the last time I will ever cry or let something I care for leave me.."

**ONE YEAR LATER.**

With the sheet wrapped around her the women awoken. She saw that she was naked and wanted to know what was going on. Just then Gren walks in the bed room.

"Who the fuck are you ?" Pulling the covers over her naked body.

He posed against the wall. With a smirk "Please sweetie it's not like I haven't seen a naked women before. I'm Gren."

"Naked women before? Wait did you?"

"NO you have been in a Coma yet again for a year. I been taking care of you since then Ms. Tiffani. Your naked because I was about to wash you up."

"Wash me?"

"Yes Wash you. To make you clean."

"Wait..Wait..Wait. Ok i'm lost. How do you know who I am? Where did you find me? And why are you taking care of me?"

"Well first off everyone knows you. Your the queen of the syndicate remember? Now for me finding you. Don't you remember your fight with Julia. I found you unconscious on the floor. You got shot in the arm, a stab wound to the thigh, and stab wound on your side. Look at the scars if you don't believe me. But anyway I saw on the floor and the building was about to blow up. So I picked you up and took you with me. As soon as we took off a minute later the building blew up."

"Wait. I remember. That's a day I want to forget though. I have nothing now. I lost everyone. You said a minute later?"

"Yea."

_Tiffani wanted to cry but couldn't do it. She wanted to cry cause in her mind Vicious cheated on her and not only that he was dead as well as Haido. She had no idea they were Alive and well. They were well alive and thought she was the one that was dead. As for Gren he didn't tell her cause he felt it wasn't his place nor did her care to find out. After all he still felt betrayed by Vicious in his heart. _

"Um...I know you didn't you know with me but i'm curious. How come you didn't? I'm a beautiful girl you know. Is it because you have a girlfriend.?"

_He laughed._ "Well no I don't have a girlfriend. You see women aren't really my style. Well not like that but. I been more into men. You see I haven't been with a women in years. Along time ago I was in the titan war with your ex-husband Vicious. After the war and being imprisoned they tried some experiment on me which screwed with my hormones. I grew breast as you would say. You may not believe me cause their gone now. I had them surgically removed. But also I feel like for me to be with a women again she has to be right. You know the right one for me."

"You mean a women like me?"

"Excuse me?"

"No not like that. I mean like with my beauty and qualities. You know what I think I said to much. The showers running right? Let me go."

_Tiffani got up and dropped the covers revealing her naked body. She walked to the bathroom then hopped into the shower. Closing the door behind her. She sit on the tub floor and just let the tears fall. She let it all out because she knew she couldn't do it in front of Gren. She couldn't show him emotion or let him see her that way. She wasn't brought up in a manner to show emotions. I was a sign of weakness to her. She looked up and saw Gren's razor right by the soap dish. She grabbed it and did the unthinkable. Yes she cut her self ._

Gren heard Tiffani's cries and screams and ran into the bathroom. He saw her laying on the tub floor in a pool of blood. She was also shaking and her eyes were blood shot red.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?"

_Gren turned off the water. It was ice cold, he picked a towel and wrapped it around her shaking body. Then Gren picked her up and took her in the bedroom. With her body on the bed he opened the towel and ripped a piece of it off and wrapped it around her arm. Trying to stop the bleeding Gren couldn't help but admit her hourglass figure. After that he turned the bedroom light off and got naked holding her body to keep her warm along with the covers._

_A few hours later Tiffani woke up to see herself naked lying down next to Gren._ _He had a tight grip on her. Feeling uncomfortable she tried to wake him up._

"I'm sorry if it looks like this Ms. Tiffani but you tried to kill you self and you were freezing cold."

"I know what I did. I should be the one apologizing. Driving you though all this crazy shit. I'm just so fucked up in the head. I don't have anyone. I have nothing. No Parents. No Son. No Husband. No Love. FUCKING NOTHING! No one cares and I can't live like this."

"That's bullshit. Have no idea how much people know who you are? How many people know your name? I even care about you. I took you in I could have let you die. Your a beautiful women and if I wasn't into men I would love to have you." _He said with a fake smile._

"You don't understand." With tears down her cheeks.

"Yes I do. I'm Here for you."

"Then show me."

"What?"

"Show me you care. Kiss me."

"Um..Tiffani I don't."

_Tiffani just cut him off and kissed him passionately . The kissing eventually turned into making out. Gren broke the kiss and looked at Tiffani's body. Looking at her up and down he gave her another peak on the lips._

"Are you sure?"

"No the question is do you really care."

_Gren laid her body nice and hugged her tight, laying soft kisses on her neck. Tiffani began to breath heavy as she started to get aroused. _"Don't stop" _Then he went down to her chest. Licking and sucking softly on her nipple_. "Oh God." _Tiffani Moaned_ "Stop teasing me." "Tease you? I haven't begun." _Gren then made his way slowly to her stomach. Kissed it once then went straight her thighs. Biting then and kissing them leaving little hickies on them. Right when she least expected it he licked her clit. Round and Round he used his tongue to lick the sides of her pussy._ "You like that?" "Yes I love it." Moving his tongue in circles with licking her clit over and over. _Tiffani grabbed his hair and pushed his face down more. Gren then sucked on her clit and she screamed. He wanted to make her feel good. So while he sucked her clit her stuck two fingers inside of her. "_Gren stop playing with me. Fuck me. Fuck me please." "Not until you cum for me." _Faster and Faster he fingered her til she cum. Then he licked it all up._ "Oh my god you so fucking nasty. I love it." _Gren then tongued Tiffani down so she can taste her own juices while he tried to stick himself in her. He grabbed tight and put his dick in and out of her slowly til it slipped all the way in. Tiffani's pussy was so wet as soon as he his dick got all the way in he moaned._

_On top Gren just hugged her and kissed her forehead while doing her missionary. Going a steady but slow pace he wanted it to be right. But Tiffani had other thoughts in mind._ "Tell me you love me." "..." "Tell me you love me." "Tiffani I Love You." "Tell me how much you love this pussy." "I love this pussy. It feels good. I love it." "Then show me how much you love it and fuck me harder." _Gren got hyped up and turned Tiffani around to get her on all fours._ "I will show you how much." _Pulling her hair and smacking her ass Gren forced his dick in her pussy and started fucking the shit out of her from behind. The bed was shaking, Tiffani was scream for more, and Gren was penetrating her like a jack hammer._ "Yea. Fuck me just like that. Don't stop please." "I won't" _He grabbed her by the waist and pulled it to him harder and harder. Til he finally came._

"Thank You. I really needed that. And i'm really sorry I made you break you promise about being with a women. I just need to be loved."

"It's ok I quite enjoyed it."

"And if you want to start something with me. I would be up for it."

"What"

"I mean come on its 7 o'clock and we just finished having sex. This is things couples do. It's not like it was a booty call late at night or something."

"So your saying you want to be with me? Tiffani I hardly know you. Well I know you from the media but not you as a person."

"Yeah but you enough to keep me here for a year. You knew enough to fuck me. I thought you cared about me."

"But I do. I do care about you."

"No you don't."

"Omg YES I DO. You know what Tiffani lets go to eat. Like dinner. Come on I'll show you. I can be with you"

"I have no clothes."

"I have a outfit ready for the you would decide to wake up. It's not much but you can still wear it."

_Both Gren and Tiffani got dressed._

"Almost forget. Put this blonde wig on."

"Fuck? Why?"

" You haven't been in the public eye for a year. What do you think will happen?"

"Yeah your right but wait where did you get..."

"I used to date men think about it."

"Ok. Just one question?" "What?"

"Do you have any L Arc-en-Ciel cds?"

"Actually they have a new album out called Kiss. Perfect song for you would be Pretty Girl & Alone En La Vida. My song to you would be My Heart Draws A Dream"

"Aww the title sounds sweet.

* * *

**PREVIEWS:**

**What the fuck was Tiffani thinking sleeping with Gren? Now they're a couple? Wait til Vicious finds out she is alive (to come later), Faye and Spike had a baby? Gren and Vicious met up face to face. Faye bumps into Tiffani? Tiffani changes her name and identity to start a new live over with Gren? Spike and Vicious get along? Gren refuses to let Tiffani go. Tiffani really falls for Gren? And Who tries to kill Vicious? Vicious has no idea Gren still hates him? Edward comes back :) **

**R+R**


	7. Author Note Updates November 3rd 2011

**~~Sex, Murder, Lies, & Death~~**

**By: Msmiyabi**

**I Don't Own Bebop Or** **the Japanese Music Artist I'm using in this Fic.**

**__****This Fic is RATED M for Strong Language, Sexual Content, Violence, & Moral Corruption. **

**A/N: When I write in _Italic. It means what the character is thinking to their self. Or also POV's._**

**Thank you for your support. **

* * *

Hey everyone it's Msmiyabi. I stumbled upon this story the other day and I decided I wanted to finish this. So I will let you know I starting tomorrow I will update this story and finally complete it soon. My heart is where bebop is so don't worry. Check back tomorrow or the day after for the update.

I hope you enjoyed everything you read so far.

:)

R+R

Ms. Miyabi


End file.
